The best medicine
by JtheBard
Summary: Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort. Will he find love with another? Complete!
1. The pain of grief

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, though I wish I did!

**Timeline**: About two years after the end of Zeo, right before the start of Lightspeed.

**Summary:** Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort.

**Parings**: Billy/? Tommy/Kim (the letter never happened). Rocky/Aisha. Jason/Kat and more to come!

**Chapter one: The pain of grief**

Billy sat alone in his parents home in Angel Grove. He had just come back from the funeral of the light of his life. The doctors said that Trini had died on impact, that she had not suffered, and that comforted him a bit. Still, she was gone, and she had taken his heart with her.

_God, I miss her so much. She was the only one who had really understood me. What in the world am I going to do without her? How can I possibly move on from this pain?_

When no answer came to mind, he loosened his blue tie and made his way over to the kitchen. He normally did not drink, but he kept a bottle of brandy hidden away from his parents for times such as this. He may be a college student now, but he still respected his parent's wishes that he not drink. He took the bottle from its hiding spot on top of his refrigerator and made a silent toast to Trini.

_Wherever you are baby, I hope that you are happy. I will never forget you and I know you will be waiting for me when my time comes._

With that, William Cranston took a hard swig from the bottle and grimaced as the liquid burned his throat. Well, at least the pain was being numbed a bit. Two or three more pulls from this bottle and he would feel almost nothing.

A loud knocking at his door brought him back to consciousness. He had passed out on his kitchen floor, the bottle still in his hand with his glasses crooked on his face.

"Billy! Open up! Come on man!"

It was Jason and he was sure to have Tommy and the others with him. Kim had come back from Florida having hurt her ankles and was now attending college at UCLA along with Tommy and Jason who had returned from Switzerland the year previous with Trini and Zach. Everyone had left Angel Grove after each giving up their powers to go to college and Trini's funeral had turned into a mini Ranger reunion. Now they were at his door and he knew that if he did not open his door soon, Jason and Tommy would break his door down, and his parents would defiantly not appreciate that. So he staggered to his feet and opened the door to let in Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Kim, Aisha, Adam, and Kat.

"You alright Billy? Rocky asked concern clear in his voice.

Billy nodded as he took a swig from a bottle of water. He appreciated his friend's concern but right now, he really wanted to be alone.

Kim was sitting on Tommy's lap still dressed in black. Trini's death had been hard on her too, but Billy was the closest to her. They had just started dating when her car went off the road and hit a tree. This had to be especially hard on him.

"Guys, look, I really do appreciate your concern for me, but I will be alright."

"You are not fine Billy, I have never seen you take a drink before." Jason said nodding toward the half empty bottle on the floor.

Billy blushed and cleared his throat. "Alight, I am not fine now, but I will be. You guys have your own things to worry about, you don't need to worry about me."

"But we do Billy, you are our friend, hell, more like our family, and we hate seeing you in this much pain," stated Aisha firmly.

Adam made a motion toward the others, and as one, they all gathered around Billy.

"We love you man and we are here for you no matter what," Said Tommy.

Overcome again with sadness, Billy just fell to the floor weeping again.

"I just miss her so damn much!"

No one said anything, they just gathered closer to him and one by one, hugged him.

It was a long night for Billy.

**Three months later: **

Billy was sitting in his dorm room at Princeton. He had a huge test in the morning but he just could not bring himself to study for it. He was getting over Trini's death slowly, but it was still a bit fresh and the pain was still there. All of his friends had stayed with him that night of the funeral, making sure that he would be alright, and he was sure that more than a few thought that they needed to be there in case he did something stupid, and he had to admit to himself that that thought did cross his mind one depressing night not long after.

But, he finally got himself together and went back to school, as did the rest of his friends. He still heard from them from time to time. He was happy to find out that Tommy had finally proposed to Kim last week, and was even more surprised to have Tommy ask him to be in the wedding. Rocky and Aisha as well as Jason and Kat had also started dating, and while Billy was happy for all of his friends, all of this happy news just served to remind him that he was still alone and had no one in his life. Did he really want someone? No, not now, the pain of losing Trini was still too fresh and he thought that it would take some time to fully recover, if he could ever do so.

He finally gave up on studying and went over to his computer to check his e mail. He had done it earlier in the day when he got the e mail from Tommy. But he could think of nothing else to do, so this would pass the time. He navigated over to his e mail site and was about to log in again, when he saw an advertisement for a popular chat room. Now, as a rule, Billy did not go to chat rooms, thinking of them as a waste of time, since most of them had not real people in them but "bots" that specialized in spamming for porn sites, but this time might be different.

_What the hell, what do I have to lose?_

And with that, he clicked on the link.

_Sorry for the short chapter, they will get longer I promise. This was just to set the table for what is coming later in the story. There is a nice little twist here, so keep reading and you will not be disappointed. As always, reviews, suggestions, and comments are always welcomed!_


	2. I swear I never do this

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, though I wish I did!

**Timeline**: About two years after the end of Zeo, right before the start of Lightspeed.

**Summary:** Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort.

**Parings**: Billy/? Tommy/Kim (the letter never happened). Rocky/Aisha. Jason/Kat and more to come!

A/N: The first chapter has been posted only a few hours and already I have a ton of good reviews of this. Thank you so much! This has inspired me to post this new chapter sooner than I had planned. You can also expect a new chapter for my other story posted either tonight or tomorrow morning. Enjoy!

**Chapter two: I swear I never do this**

_I have no idea why I am doing this. Am I that lonely that I am actually signing into a chat room? _

Billy continued to fight an inner battle with himself, but that did not stop him from logging into a room that had the safe enough sounding title of 20s chat. When asked for a chat name, he entered "boyblue" without thinking.

His first thought was that his initial assumptions were correct; he was almost immediately assaulted by porn ads. But something kept him hanging in there. It was mainly the fact that there was an actual conversation going on in the room, albeit a hard to follow one, but it also kept his mind off of things, if only for a little bit.

After a few moments, he decided to take a break and get a drink. He left the room and visited one of the many vending machines in the basement for a coke. When he got back, he was both shocked and surprised to find that he had three private messages waiting. The first two were from the usual bots, but the third was an actual person with a name that sounded pretty fun: rsktker, which Billy took to mean "risktaker". _Maybe this can be fun after all_. He settled in and started to talk to this person.

Rsktker: Hello?

Boyblue: Hello

Rsktker: Oh good! You are actually a real person!

Boyblue: Last time I checked I was lol

Rsktker: Sorry, but you know how it is in these rooms, you never know who is real anymore.

Boyblue: Actually, I do not go to these rooms much, but yes, I can see what you mean.

Rsktker: So, it is good to meet you…what is your name?

Billy was not ready to give out a lot of information to this person he just met.

Boyblue: You can call me B…for now

Rsktker: Fair enough. You can call me K…for now

Boyblue: Nice to meet you K. So tell me, what do you do?

Rsktker: Actually, I do a lot of things, most of which put my life in some kind of mortal danger, hence the name. What about you?

Boyblue: I am a college student majoring in computer science. I have done a few risky things myself, though not recently.

Rsktker: lol that's alright. I feel as though I do enough for several people. So tell me B, what are you doing home on a Friday night?

Boyblue: That's a good question. Let's just say that my social life has been lacking a bit as of late.

Rsktker: I know the feeling. My last boyfriend treated me like crap and ever since I got the nerve to let him go, I have been a bit picky as to who I date. So right now, I am kind of liking being single, though if the right guy came along, I would not be against starting something again.

Boyfriend, so she was a woman. That put to rest one of Billy's fears. Still, he supposed it could be someone posing as a woman, but he tried not to think about that now. He was having fun perhaps for the first time since…

They talked for hours, about everything and anything. Billy was careful not to give out too much information, but in the end, did give her his e mail address. When he finally looked at the time, he was shocked to see that it was nearly two in the morning. She had told him that he was in California so it was not nearly as late for her, but he was feeling the effects of sitting in one place for so long. He was surprised to find that he was actually disappointed that he had to go. He told her goodbye and that he would talk to her again soon, and then signed off. In bed a few minutes later, he found himself thinking of her as he drifted off to sleep.

**Two months later: **

It was summer and Billy was home in Angel Grove for the summer. He was currently in the youth center talking with Tommy and Jason about the former's upcoming wedding. Tommy and Kim would be getting married in a few short weeks.

"So Billy, do you have a date yet?" Asked Jason.

"A date?" Billy asked suddenly nervous. He had not thought of it. He wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible. He really wanted to take K, since he knew that she was still in California, but knew it was not feasible at this time. They were still getting to know each other, but still did not know their real names.

Tommy laughed. "Yes bro, a date. You know someone to dance with at the reception and things like that."

"Come on man; ease up, if he wants to go stag, that's totally up to him. Not all of us can be lucky enough to have a beautiful woman on his arm." Jason said.

"Jason, am I erroneous in still thinking that you and Kat are still in a monogamous relationship?"

Jason and Tommy looked at each other with blank looks, not having a clue as to what Billy had just said. Billy just sighed and clarified.

"Are you and Kat still a couple?"

Jason smiled and remembered his earlier comment.

"OK, so I got a hot date too. But Billy, are you saying that you do not have anyone you are interested in?"

Billy did not want to get into this, but knew he had to throw his friends something so they would get off his case.

"I do actually, but do not ask me more. We are still getting to know each other and I do not want to jinx things."

They just nodded. They wanted more, but they knew better than to press their friend.

"Well bro, there is an open invitation to her or to anyone else you want to bring."

"Thank you Tommy and I promise, as soon as I am ready, I will tell you everything."

The rest of the time passed with the three friends talking about other minor things, and just being happy at seeing each other again.

Billy had just gotten back to his parent's house after his meeting with Jason and Tommy. He flipped open his laptop and turned it on, anxious to find out if he had an e mail message from K. To his relief, there was one. He took his time reading it, and when it was done, he felt as though he could take on a thousand of Rita's monsters, a million putties, and the entire machine empire. It read;

_Dear B;_

_I know that we have agreed to keep things between us as simple as possible and to not go beyond being mere cyber friends, but I do not know if I can do that much longer. I feel as though even we have talked almost daily for the past two months, I know very little about you, and maybe that was good at first, as we were getting to know each other and did not want to get too involved, but I have to tell you that I think we have moved past that stage and I really do think that we can move on to the next stage. That being said, I am going to take the plunge, and pray that you are thinking the same thing I am. I will start by telling you my real name as a symbol of trust that I am completely serious about this. My name is…….._

You guys are ready to kill me now aren't you? You know I could not make it that easy on you. But I do promise to reveal a lot more in the next chapter, which should be out tomorrow. In the meantime, let me know what your guesses are as to who K is. I have given you more than a few hints. Thanks, and do not forget to review and rate!


	3. Revelations and questions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, though I wish I did!

**Timeline**: About two years after the end of Zeo, right before the start of Lightspeed.

**Summary:** Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort.

**Parings**: Billy/? Tommy/Kim (the letter never happened). Rocky/Aisha. Jason/Kat and more to come!

A/N: Once again, thanks so much for all the great reviews. This is the chapter where we find out who "K" is. I think you will all be pleasantly surprised. Enjoy!

**Chapter three: Revelations and questions**

_Dear B;_

_I know that we have agreed to keep things between us as simple as possible and to not go beyond being mere cyber friends, but I do not know if I can do that much longer. I feel as though even we have talked almost daily for the past two months, I know very little about you, and maybe that was good at first, as we were getting to know each other and did not want to get too involved, but I have to tell you that I think we have moved past that stage and I really do think that we can move on to the next stage. That being said, I am going to take the plunge, and pray that you are thinking the same thing I am. I will start by telling you my real name as a symbol of trust that I am completely serious about this. My name is Kelsey Winslow and I live in Mariner Bay California. I am a professional risk taker so to speak. I earn money by competing in extreme sports competitions. I do things just as BMX race, compete in triathlons, and rock climb. Rock climbing is my favorite by far though. My favorite food is Mexican and my favorite color is yellow. I hate the way my ankles look and I have a fear of spiders. OK, now I am rambling. I really do hope that this does not freak you out in any way, and I know that I have probably already lost you, but I just could not go any longer without telling you how I feel. I would love to know what you think about all this, and I would love to know about you as well. Please tell me I am not being a silly schoolgirl over this. As a sign that I am serious about this, I am attaching a recent picture of me, so you can get the full, well, picture of me. _

_Kelsey_

So he finally had a name, Kelsey, and Mariner Bay was only a hour at the most from Angel Grove, not far at all. He was a bit surprised that she had become so forward so suddenly, and he honestly did not know what to think. He downloaded the attached picture and his heart stopped in his chest for a second. IF this was indeed a picture of her, she was stunning. She stood about five foot six inches with brown hair that was up in the picture, but he guessed that when down, it would fall not far past her shoulders. She was smiling and from what he could tell, she had perfect teeth. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a modest white skirt. He started to click on the reply button, but stopped. Was he ready for this? This woman was very obviously hitting on him, and while he was flattered, he had to wonder to himself, was this for real? It was just a few months ago that the only woman that he had truly loved was tragically taken from him. And now, he had this Kelsey trying to get to know him better. He supposed that she was being nice, friendly even, but that last e mail had every indication of her, dare he say it, flirting with him.

He powered down his laptop and put it away. He had to think about this. A million thoughts were running through his mind. What would Trini think about this? On one hand, she might be happy that he has started dating again. HAD he started dating? That was yet another question that needed answering. But would she feel betrayed as well? She had confided to him that he was the first guy that she had ever really truly fallen in love with, she trusted him totally and completely, and she had felt that way about him for quite a long time, even before they became rangers. It was only because he was so shy and uncertain that it had taken so long for them to get together. How could he betray that kind of love and trust?

Well, he was not going to get answers just sitting here depressing himself. He needed help, and there was only one person he could think of that could give him the kind of help and advice that he needed now. He picked up his cell and dialed a number from memory.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door, and before he could answer it, Kimberly came walking into the house as if she owned it. That was not surprising as she had been doing the same thing as long as Billy could remember. She was every bit the sister to him, and could get away with things that most people could not. She was also Trini's closest friend so those two facts made her the perfect person to talk to about this. After exchanging hugs and greetings, they sat in the living room. Both were silent for a few minutes, as Billy needed some time to gather his thoughts and Kim, seeing her friend struggle with something, was content to let him speak when he was ready. Finally, Billy spoke.

"As I said on the phone, I am really sorry for bothering you Kim, I know your wedding is in a few weeks, and I know you must be busy."

Kim gave an unladylike snort and waved away the apology. "Don't worry about me Billy, everything is almost done anyway, but you did sound kind of worried and upset on the phone, what's wrong?"

_Ok, here goes._

"Ok, you know that Trini and I were together before she died right?"

Kim just nodded.

"I felt as though a part of me died with her that day Kim, I really, really, did love her and part of my soul died with me that day. I told myself that I was lucky to have that one chance to find love and that I did not deserve another. Not that anyone could compare to her anyway. The pain that I felt was unimaginable."

Kim just sat there and listened. She could not totally understand Billy's pain, but Trini had been her best friend and she had suffered in a different way. She shuddered at the thought of what she would go through if Tommy were taken from her in that way. She felt tears come to her eyes, when she saw some of that old pain come back to Billy, so she simply reached out and took his hands in hers as he continued.

"But Kim, I think I found someone."

Of all the things that could have come out of his mouth, that was the last thing she expected.

"Billy! That's great! How? Who is she? Where….?"

She stopped as Billy held up his hand. "There is more, so please let me finish."

He hesitated before he started again. Meeting people on the internet was gaining acceptance, but it was still frowned upon.

"One night, about two months ago, I happened to wander into an online chat room. I was bored and if anything, was expecting nothing more than a laugh. But I was contacted by an actual person. We talked and got to know each other, but at the same time, keeping our distance, as neither of us wanted to give out too much information. We even referred to each other by our first initials. I was B and she was K. Things were going well, until today. I got an e mail from her saying that she had been thinking a lot about it lately and that she wanted more from our relationship and started telling me more about her. Her name is Kelsey and she lives in Mariner Bay."

Kim had heard of the town, but had never been there.

"The reason I called you Kim is that I am conflicted. I really do want to move forward on this, but there is something stopping me. It's not the internet thing; I have decided that that's a non issue."

"Trini." Kim breathed.

Billy nodded. "It's Trini, I feel as though I am betraying her. I mean, I know she is gone, and I can do anything I please, but am I betraying her memory by dating someone else?"

"Billy, you are not betraying her just because you are seeing someone else. Well, you are not seeing her yet, but you want to am I right?"

Billy stopped to consider. "Yes, yes I do. Is that bad?"

"Not at all Billy. In fact, I am sure that the others will agree with me here, we just want to see you happy, and if this Kelsey does that, then go for it."

Kim then switched to big sister mode.

"But she needs to meet at least three of us before any serious dates understand? We want to make sure she is good enough for you."

Billy had to laugh. He felt so much better now. "Tommy said that I could bring a date to the wedding."

"And you can. Bring her if you want, but it's in three weeks, think you can meet her at least once before that?"

"I will e mail her after you leave and try and arrange that. Maybe we can meet for coffee or a light dinner and see where it goes from there. I don't know if she will be ready for something as serious as a wedding just yet."

Kim gave him a tight hug.

"I just hope she makes you happy Billy, you know I love you, and we all do."

"I know, and thanks for coming Kim, you have helped more than you know."

A half hour later, Kim had left after getting a frantic phone call from Tommy who she had left at the bakery picking out cakes with Rocky. Billy had to shudder. Rocky at a bakery was a disaster waiting to happen. Still smiling, he sat down at his laptop and starting writing to Kelsey.

_Dear Kelsey,_

_I have to say that your e mail caught me completely by surprise. I would be lying if I said I was not thinking the same thing as you, if only a little. Well, since you told me about you, it's only fair that I do the same for you. My name is Billy and I am in college at Princeton majoring in computer science. My favorite color is blue obviously, and my favorite food is lasagna. In my spare time I like to draw, collect stamps and rocks, and just hang out with my good friends. I know, not nearly as exciting as the stuff you do, but that's me. I am also not fond of my ankles and I am terrified of snakes. That is me in a nutshell, but I was wondering, we can get to know each other better in person. What would you think if I met you for coffee or dinner in the next few days? You can come here or I can come to you, whatever is easier for you. Let me know what you think. _

_Best regards,_

_Billy_

Kelsey responded just a hour later. Tomorrow, Billy would be having dinner in Mariner Bay.

There you go. K is revealed. Angry? Disappointed? Happy? Surprised? Let me know your thoughts. Also, the "hating my ankles" line was from the movie Mr. Deeds.

I had to make up some of the stats and likes/dislikes for both Billy and Kelsey, but I don't think I was that far off.

Up next, the date and Tommy and Kim's wedding! As always, comments, questions, and reviews are always welcome.


	4. First impressions, or in our case, anoth

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, though I wish I did!

**Timeline**: About two years after the end of Zeo, right before the start of Lightspeed.

**Summary:** Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort.

**Parings**: Billy/Kelsey Tommy/Kim (the letter never happened). Rocky/Aisha. Jason/Kat, and Dana/Carter.

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews. This is what keeps me going. From now on, now that Kelsey has been revealed, I will be going back and forth from her and Billy. Don't worry though; it will be clear who is who. Also, I should tell you now that this story will be crossing over into the light speed season.

**Chapter four: First impressions, or in our case, another impression. **

**Kelsey's apartment:**

Kelsey sat in front of her computer in happy disbelief. She had just gotten B's, no, his name was Billy she told herself. It was Billy's e mail. She had saw that he had responded to her latest e mail and was almost afraid to open it, scared that he was going to reject what she had written to him.

_Calm yourself girl. You have climbed mountains, swam with sharks, and ran with the bulls; you can open one damn e mail! _

Why was she so nervous? It was just a guy. Alright, a guy she had pretty much poured her heart out to without even seeing and only e mailing for the past few months. That was so not like her, and she had to wonder what she was thinking. Oh well, what was done was done. Perhaps he would tell her that she was nuts and then they could just move on and forget it ever happened. She steeled herself and opened the e mail. Two minutes later, she had an ear to ear smile. She quickly tapped out a response and gave him directions. Then she started to panic. She had a date tomorrow and she had no idea at all what to wear.

**Billy's house:**

Billy stood pacing in his living room. Jason and Rocky were sitting down calmly giving their support to their friend. Billy had called them over after he got the e mail from Kelsey not only accepting his dinner invitation, but giving him directions to a restaurant that she recommended. Since this was a first date, he was not at all surprised that she did not want to meet him at her house, let them get to know each other more first. He had told them all about Kelsey and the circumstances surrounding her. He had pretty much the same conversation with them as he had had with Kim, and he had also told him the same thing she did. What the problem was now was confidence, or more specifically, Billy's lack of it.

I mean, it's been what...over a year since I have been on anything even resembling a date, and that was with Trini, who I have known forever. I have never even seen this girl before, and while I do know a lot about Kelsey, it will still be the first time I have ever met her. What if I mess up something?"

He looked at Jason and screamed.

"First impressions are so important!"

Jason put his hands up in front of him in mock surrender.

"Who man, first off, calm down, and second, will you please relax? You panicking more than Rocky when Kim pulled him out of the bakery earlier."

Rocky smiled. "Can I help it if she was going totally in the wrong direction for that cake? Triple tier? Please, so cliché. Anyway, Jason is right, you are a great guy, just be yourself and I am sure she will like you for that."

"Rock has it right Billy. You have nothing to worry about. Just relax, focus, and don't worry about impressing her."

Billy started to calm down, his friend's words having a calming effect. He was lucky to have these two as well as Kim and the others around.

"OK, I am supposed to meet her at seven tomorrow at a restaurant in Mariner Bay."

"So it's just dinner?"Asked Rocky.

"Yes, I figured that that was pretty safe and we can get to know each other more in a public setting."

"Are you going to ask her to the wedding?"

"Perhaps, I want to, I was just planning on seeing how dinner goes and go from there. Now, tell me, any ideas on what to wear?"

Jason and Rocky looked at each other before looking back to Billy and said in unison:

"Blue!"

Billy laughed and headed off to his room to select his clothes.

When he was gone, Jason turned to Rocky.

"So, do you and Aisha feel like having dinner in Mariner Bay tomorrow?"

Rocky laughed "Ish would not miss this for the world. Are you and Kat in?"

"Kat would kill me if she knew she would be missing this. We just have to make sure Billy has no idea we are there. I just worry about him Rocky. I don't want to see him hurt again."

Rocky could only nod solemnly.

**Ricardo's restaurant; Mariner Bay; 7:00pm:**

Billy was standing in front of the restaurant, checking his watch for the thousandth time in the past few minutes. As was his habit, he was right on time. He hoped that she was there already as he was nervous enough as it was, waiting longer would just make it worse. He took a deep breath and walked into the building. Almost immediately, he saw her sitting a table set for two. He was glad that she could not see him yet as he was momentarily caught off guard. When she had said that her favorite color was yellow, she was not kidding. She was wearing a pale yellow, knee length dress that showed just enough on top to be intriguing, but at the same time, modest. Her brown hair was let down and she had curled it slightly since she had taken the picture. And around her neck she wore a simple golden necklace that complimented her outfit perfectly. Then, her eyes came to him and a slightly confused and wondering look came to her eyes. Then, she smiled. Yes, she had recognized him based on the simple picture he had sent her the day before. He returned her smile and went to sit at the table.

"I really hope you are Kelsey or else I am seriously in at the wrong table." Billy said to break the ice.

She giggled. "Yes, I am Kelsey and I hope you are Billy or we are both in trouble."

_Wow, he is pretty hot. This is not at all what I expected_.

_She is stunning. I wonder why she is still single._

"Well Kelsey, it is nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise Billy, I have to say that I was a little worried that you would not show, and if you did, you would see me and turn around and run."

_SHE was worried?_

"I assure you, I would have done neither, I am more of a gentleman than that."

Kelsey smiled, he was old fashioned, and she liked that.

"You know, I kind of had the feeling that that would be the case."

Further conversation was halted as a waiter approached and asked for their drink orders. They ordered a red wine that Kelsey recommended and they each ordered why they found interesting on the menu. Once their food arrived, conversation started again in earnest. Billy told her a bit about growing up in Angel Grove, leaving out the part about being a Ranger of course, and Kelsey filled him in on her childhood in Mariner Bay. They had just finished their desert and were sipping coffee, when she brought up a topic that Billy was hoping that would not come up, at least not this early.

"So, tell me about your last girlfriend."

Billy got really quite and suddenly became really interested in the tablecloth. Kelsey saw that she had said something wrong and immediately tried to backpeddle.

_Oh God, I lost him! Stupid, stupid Kels! You never ever bring up past girlfriends on the first date!_

"Billy, I'm…"

He cut off her apology before it could go any further.

"No, it's fine, really. That is just a topic that I really do not want to get into right now. Maybe later, when we get to know each other better, I will tell you, but not now."

_When, he said WHEN we get to know each other better. Looks like I did not mess things up too bad after all. Not a bad sign._

Billy thought that his heart would drop when she asked that question. He knew that she had meant nothing by it, and there was no way she could have known about Trini, and he had to admit, that she looked kind of cute when she was apologizing. Hell, she looked cute any time. He really did like her, and he knew that he would have to introduce her to the gang, and soon. That gave him an idea, he knew what to do next.

"Look Kelsey, I have really enjoyed talking to you tonight, and I hope I am wrong here, but I think you have too."

"No, you are not wrong there Billy, I have enjoyed myself immensely tonight as well."

That gave him courage for what he was about to say next.

"Good, and I really think we could go further with this, if nothing else as good friends, though I have to admit that I would like to try for more."

_He is so cute when he is embarrassed. I know he is trying to ask me something I know, but can't seem to get it out. Well, whatever it is, the answer is yes._

"I actually feel the same way Billy. I do like you a lot and I am curious to see where we can take this."

Casting all restraints aside, Billy just came out with it.

"Kelsey, one of my best friends is getting married to another one of my best friends in a few weeks, and I was wondering if…if you…if you would."

"Are you asking me to be your date to your friend's wedding?" Kelsey smiled.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am asking. I am in the wedding, but that should not be a problem."

"Why Mr. Cranston, I would be honored."

Billy thought as if a ton of bricks had been lifted from his shoulders. He would be at this wedding with a beautiful woman on his arm. As he smiled at his date, the former blue ranger had a single thought as he signaled the waiter to bring the check.

_At least Tommy and Jason will shut up now._

Unseen by either Billy or Kelsey, sitting about eight of so tables away, a couple wearing red and yellow sat over drinks with another couple dressed in red and pink. Both red dressed men looked at each other and smiled. Their Billy was going to be just fine.

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I know I promised you a wedding this chapter, but I wanted to get this date scene in and if I had put in the wedding, the chapter would have been huge, and they both deserve equal time, so splitting up was the best option. I promise that it will come soon though! As always, let me have those reviews, rates, questions and comments. Thanks!**


	5. My best friend's wedding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, though I wish I did!

**Timeline**: About six to eight months before the start of Lightspeed.

**Summary:** Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort.

**Parings**: Billy/Kelsey Tommy/Kim (the letter never happened). Rocky/Aisha. Jason/Kat, and Dana/Carter.

First of all, I would like to recognize some comments made by my awesome reviewers. I will put my usual notes at the end of the chapter.

Ms. Fairweather: I am happy that you are happy. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as you have the first chapters.

pureangel86: Thank you so much for the clarification on the time line! I owe you one.

davidkenneth: Thank you for the kind review. I am glad that you are liking this pairing and by all means, stay tuned for more!

Spyridon: thank you for the comments. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

asdeed: thanks for the reviews!

redforever: I love that line too, as well as that movie!

Dark Red Knight: Thanks for the encouragement. I hope you keep reading and enjoying!

If I missed anyone, I am sorry! You guy are the best and have really encouraged me in keeping this story going!

**Chapter Five: My best friend's wedding**

The next two weeks were something out of a dream for Billy. In the weeks leading up to Tommy and Kim's wedding, he spent nearly every day with Kelsey. The gas burned going back and forth from Angel Grove and Mariner Bay was eating a hole in his wallet, but he really did not care. She was almost his complete opposites. He like indoor activities and studious things, and she loved to get out and do things that made him cringe. But the fact of the matter was, they both liked each other enough to not only see past the differences, but to teach the other things about the things that they enjoyed. Kelsey spent a Sunday evening being taught the finer points of astronomy. She really didn't mind however as Billy also cooked her dinner that night. Billy spent a Saturday afternoon honestly thinking that he was going to die when Kelsey took him rock climbing. It was a good think that Kelsey made it up to him later that night with a massage to his tired and sore muscles.

They were quickly becoming close, and it scared him in a way, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and just started to enjoy himself. Neither of them had mentioned Trini after that night, and Kelsey seemed content to just let the subject drop until he was ready to bring it up again. Billy was pleasantly surprised when Kelsey had happily accepted his invitation to attend Tommy and Kim's wedding. She did not know them, but was happy enough to go, just because he was going. Plus, she was a romantic at heart and loved weddings. As the weeks passed, it came to be about a week before the wedding and Billy decided that it was time for Kelsey to meet his second family. His real family had decided to vacation for the summer in Ireland, so he had the house to himself. Plus, he had promised Kim that they would get to meet her so they could approve. He decided that a BBQ was safe enough, so it came to be that on the Saturday before the wedding, he was setting up the grill in the backyard, waiting on Jason, Kim, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Zach, and Tommy while Kelsey assisted. Kelsey was clearly nervous.

"Billy?"

"Yes dear?"

She blushed, still not used to the endearment, but still loved it.

"You are pretty close to your friends aren't you?"

"The closest. I grew up with Kim, Zach, and Jason and the others fit in so naturally, I might as well have grown up with them as well. In fact, Kim is more my sister than anything else."

Kelsey laughed slightly. "That's great, no pressure on me or anything."

Billy went over and gave her a kiss on the lips, making her blush.

"Relax, I know they will like you."

As soon as he said that, there was a knock on the door and about ten seconds later, every one of his friends trooped through to the backyard. After greetings were exchanged and hugs given, Jason and Tommy took over the grill and everyone else chatted happily getting drinks or getting other things for the meal ready. Billy was happy to see Kelsey chatting with Kim and Aisha and all three seemed to be having a good time.

Suddenly, he was filled with a small sadness. Trini should be here. There was certain wrongness with her not. He was happier with Kelsey than he had been in some time, and he knew that he should feel guilty about it, and he did sometimes, but most of the time, he just did not think about it. He was jarred out of his thoughts by Rocky announcing loudly that he was hungry and Tommy shouting for him to keep his pants on. Billy smiled. Some things never changed. He went over to join the conversation between his sister and best friend, waiting for the food to be ready.

Two hours later, the food had been eaten, and everyone was milling around and having conversations or putting food away. Kim and Tommy were seated practically in each other's lap and much to his happiness, Kelsey was sitting in Billy's lap. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For including me more into your life. Your friends seem to have accepted me, and I really do love them. I hope they like me as much, if not more."

He gave her a tight squeeze. "I would not worry about it much Kels. I think we are about to find out though."

He had saw Kim heading toward him and gestured that she wanted to speak with him alone. He nodded his assent and joined her in a far corner.

"Billy, I have to be honest, and I speak for everyone here but…"

"But what?" He asked, fear etched on his face.

Kimberly broke out into a wide smile. "We love her Billy! She is going to be so good for you. She is smart, funny, athletic, and...and, and everything!" Kim started to get excited. "I know she is going to make you so happy Billy."

Billy looked relieved. "She already has Kim. It does mean so much to me that you guys like her so much."

"We really do, and you know what they say, the best medicine for a broken heart is love. Ok, _I_ say it. You need to hold onto that girl."

Billy looked over to where his girlfriend was now talking with Tommy.

"I think I will."

**One week later. The day of the wedding**:

Billy was standing two people down from a very nervous looking Tommy. In a matter of seconds, Kim would be walking down the aisle and the wedding would start. He took a moment to reflect on weddings and love in general. He looked into the congregation and spotted the woman he had been dating for the last month. She was a vision in yellow and he wondered if maybe someday he would be standing in front of his family and friends waiting for her to walk down the aisle. No, it was way too soon to be having those kinds of thoughts. He had had the best time of his life recently, and he wanted to continue those times, and he also knew that he wanted to work on his relationship with Kelsey more. Who knew what the future may hold? He smiled at her and felt himself warm inside when she returned it. Then, he turned his attention to the ceremony as the wedding march started.

Kelsey sat on the bride's side of the church, Kim had insisted on it and Kelsey had graciously accepted. She did love weddings and all that they implied. She had had really bad luck with relationships in her life, and this ceremony made her reflect on her recent relationship. She loved spending time with Billy and she had the feeling that something may come out of it. Yes, they were different, but so what? Opposites do attract. She could tell that he was scared to go further with the relationship, and why she wanted to know what it was, she was trying to be the patient girlfriend and tell her when he was ready. It had something to do with his past girlfriend that much she knew, and his friends were just as hush hush about the topic, so she had the feeling that either they were trying to protect him, or they knew her pretty well too. She was pretty sure that is was a little of both.

She noticed him smiling at her, and returned his smile warmly. Yes, he was a good catch, and she wanted more than anything to see how much further they could go with this relationship. He was kind, considerate, and sensitive, not to mention easy on the eyes. His friends were also one of a kind, and for some reason, she felt as though they had a special kind of bond between them, though she no idea what kind of bond. She mentally shrugged and put the topic aside and concentrated on the Kim who was now coming down the aisle. She had liked Kim and Tommy very much, and this was their day. She would talk with Billy later.

A hour and a half later, the reception was in full swing. Jason the best man and Aisha the maid of honor had given their speeches, the dinner had been served, the cake had been cut, and everyone was now just waiting on the bouquet and garter toss. There were also a few couples out on the dance floor getting down to the music of DJ Zach. Kelsey was sitting next to Billy with her head on his shoulder, content for the first time in a long time. She was about to speak when Zach announced the bouquet toss. Excited, she got up, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ran to join the group of single girls waiting to catch Kim's toss.

Kim counted to three and gave a mighty toss. It was a close call between Kat and Kelsey, but in the end, it was Kelsey coming up with the flowers. She looked to Billy and gave him a wink and a smile. Adam, who was sitting next to Billy, gave his friend a nudge. Billy, on the other hand, had a look of excitement and a little bit of horror etched on his face.

**There you go, the wedding chapter. Starting next chapter, I am probably going to start getting into the lightspeed season and integrating Billy into it. I am not going to follow that season exactly, so it will be AU for the most part. Also, I am taking a break tomorrow more than likely, but I am going to TRY and get a chapter out a day, so look forward to that. Oh, and the chapter title is from the movie of the same name. As always, reviews, ratings, questions and comments are always welcome. My PM box is lonely! ******


	6. Lightspeed! Rescue!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, though I wish I did!

**Timeline**: About six to eight months before the start of Lightspeed.

**Summary:** Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort.

**Parings**: Billy/Kelsey Tommy/Kim (the letter never happened). Rocky/Aisha. Jason/Kat, and Dana/Carter.

A/N: Yeah, I know that I said I was taking today off. But I had some great ideas for this chapter an I wanted to get them out before I forgot them. Enjoy!

**Chapter six: Lightspeed! Rescue!**

Three weeks have passed since Tommy and Kim got married, and Billy and Kelsey were happier than either of them had been in a long time. Summer was coming to an end soon, and it soon it occurred to Billy that he had to leave California and go back to school on the east coast. The thought of leaving California and Kelsey did not appeal to him in the least. After much deliberation with himself and his friends and family, he made a decision. He called Kelsey and asked her to met him at his home. She agreed and was soon in his arms.

"Kelsey, I have something to tell you?"

"What is it? Is everything alright Billy?"

"Everything is just perfect my dear, that's what I wanted to tell you in fact.'

_Oh no. Is he going to ask me what I think he going to? I love him, but I am not sure I am ready for that just yet. What will I say if he does ask?_

These were the thoughts running through her head they were soon interrupted by his calm, loving voice.

"I applied to, and was accepted to UCLA for the next semester. They have a campus at…"

"Mariner Bay!" She interrupted, finally understanding what he was getting at. He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Yes, Mariner Bay. I gave it a lot of thought Kelsey and the thought of leaving you to go all the way back to the east coast made me physically sick. I did what I felt was right. Since my parents have decided to stay in Hawaii, they are selling the house and giving me a portion of the money so I can rent an apartment in Mariner Bay. I move in next week. So, what do you think?'

Kelsey just squealed and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"I think it's wonderful Billy! Now we can be closer together and see each other a lot more often! I can't wait!"

Billy exhaled a breath that he had not realized that he had been holding. He was worried that she might not like the idea. He was completely comfortable with this idea, and while he thought at one time that he may be moving too fast, he still felt good about it. Kelsey, for her part, had her own thoughts.

_He is leaving Princeton to move to California, all to be closer to me! No one has ever done something that sweet for me before. My God, am I falling in love with him?_

Billy also had his own thoughts, but kept them to himself.

_I have done so much for her, and it is still not enough. I want to do all I can to make her happy. My God, am I falling in love with her?_

He dared not speak those thoughts for fear he would scare her off.

He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and suddenly got up.

"My dear, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?"

She reached up with a smile and took his hand.

"Why of course my young sir. I would be honored."

Without any other thoughts she gave her boyfriend a tight hug and went to work getting ready for dinner.

**Two months later:**

Billy and Kelsey were standing at the base of an impressive looking rock formation located in what Billy could only call a desolate location. It had been a few months since he had moved to Mariner Bay, and with Kelsey's help, he was finally getting into the swing of things. It was not hard actually, the city was a lot like Angel Grove except that it was closer to the ocean, hence the name. He was a little homesick at first, but Kelsey had helped that of course. She had called all of his friends to have a housewarming party at the apartment that Billy had gotten near campus. It was a total surprise for him, and not only did it earn her points with his friends, it made him realize even more how much she meant to him.

Now they were here, preparing to climb this rock. For the thousandth time, he wondered how he had let her talk him into this. The very thought of getting near this thing, much less climbing up it scared the hell out of him. Still, he would do anything for this girl. He finally realized it, he did love her, and he planned to tell her as soon as he could.

An hour later, they were climbing the sheer rock cliff. She of course, was ahead of him, but not by much.

"Come on baby! It's just a little further to the top! I will make sure to reward you when you get there!"

Billy moved a little bit faster, knowing what her "rewards" were like. Kelsey disappeared over the top of the cliff and he thought that he heard some voices, but discounted that as they were the only ones out here as far as he knew.

Finally, he reached the top. "Alright, here I am and ready to be rewarded!"

He may as well have saved his breath. He was alone. His girlfriend had disappeared.

Three frantic hours later, Billy was back at his home. He had searched everywhere around the cliff, but there was no sign of Kelsey. He had finally gone back home, hoping that she would somehow contact him in any way. In his fashion, he was pacing around, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. He wanted so bad to call Kim, Tommy, or anyone, but he put that off for the time being. Finally, he turned on the television, more as a distraction than for anything else.

"_I repeat, Mariner Bay is under attack. You are advised to stay where you are. Do not do anything. We do not know who these attackers are or what they want. Until we do, stay calm!"_

The newscaster's voice got Billy's attention. He turned to watch the screen, and what he saw made his blood run cold. There was a monster in downtown Mariner Bay. For a split second, he thought he was fifteen years old again and Rita was still on the loose. He actually thought for a moment that she HAD returned. Then, without even thinking, he grabbed his jacket and left to go to the scene. He may not be a ranger anymore, but the former blue ranger could still help.

**Downtown Mariner Bay:**

It was chaos. People were screaming at the abomination that Billy could only call a demon. He found a good spot, and was preparing to jump into battle, when he saw something that he never thought he would see again. Five figures in colored spandex were fighting some bat looking creatures. There were Power Rangers in Mariner Bay. He supposed that it was only right. He more than anyone knew that when a great evil such as this appeared, the morphing grid would make sure that there was something to counteract it. All thoughts of jumping into the fight disappeared as he watched the battle. He knew Rangers, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before they were victorious. In short order, his faith was rewarded and the monster met his end. People were cheering, and Billy was just about to join in, when the new rangers powered down. All signs of happiness disappeared to be replaced by total and complete shock. There before him, along with a African American male in a cowboy hat and dressed in green, a blond woman dressed in pink, an Asian American man in blue and a young Caucasian male in red, was none other than Kelsey Winslow, also known as Billy's girlfriend, and now as the yellow ranger. When he picked his jaw off the ground, he turned and left to go back to his apartment. He had so many thoughts going through his head now, that he needed to get away and think them through a bit. He did not see that she had seen him leave, and that she had a look of complete shock and sadness on her face.

**Back at Billy's apartment:**

"This is a problem Kim!"

"Calm down Billy and tell me what the problem is. I thought you were happy there with Kelsey."

Billy sighed, frustrated. He had to calm himself a bit before he continued.

"There was an attack downtown today. Apparently there is a new evil around."

"Yes, I saw something like that on the news earlier. I also saw that there is a new team of rangers to combat it."

"Yes, and that's the problem!"

"Billy please, I really want to help you, I do, but you have got to get to the point."

"I was there Kim. When I heard of the battle, the old ranger instincts kicked in and I went down there to help."

"Billy! You could have been hurt!"

"Please save the lecture Kim, it's what I saw afterward that got me upset."

Billy paused before continuing.

"I saw them de morph Kim. And when I did, all of a sudden, Kelsey's disappearance made sense."

"Wait, she disappeared?"

"Yes, while we were rock climbing, but what I am getting at is this. When they de morphed, KELSEY WAS ONE OF THEM!"

"What?! Are you sure Billy?"

"I know what I saw Kim, and that's not all. It was her color."

Kim already saw where this was going.

"It was yellow wasn't it?" She asked praying that it was pink, or even blue.

"Yes Kim, it was yellow. My girlfriend is the new yellow ranger. Just when I thought I was over Trini and ready to move on, this has to happen. What am I going to do?"

"She is a ranger now Billy. That means that she is part of the ranger family. So you can now tell her more of your past. She will understand, trust me. But that's only the first part."

"What's the other part?"

"You have to tell her why her color has you so upset. You have to tell her about Trini."

Later that night, Billy was in bed tossing and turning. He still had not heard from Kelsey and he still did not know what he was going to tell her once he did see her again. Suddenly, he heard a voice that he never thought he would hear again.

"She will understand you know."

Billy sat up with a start. Trini was standing in front of his bed. But not completely, her form had a transparent quality to it, and he knew that he was either dreaming or she was a ghost.

"Trini! How? What? But you are…."

"Dead, I know, but I came back in this form long enough to tell you this."

"What is it Trini?"

"I loved you Billy. I still do in a way. Who knows what may have been if I had not gone. But our time is done. It is time for you to move on. Kelsey is a wonderful girl, and she loves you, I know this for a fact. It's like Kim said, she is a ranger now, it's time that you not only tell her more of your past, but how you feel about her as well."

With those words, Trini started to fade away.

"Trini! Don't leave!"

"I love you Billy. Be happy."

Just like that, Trini faded away. Billy lay back down and tried to sleep. It did not come to him that night, it was another restless night.

There was a knock on his door. Kelsey had called him that morning, the day after his encounter with Trini, wanting to see him. He had agreed, wanting to clear the air with her on more than one thing.

He answered the door and immediately had Kelsey's arms wrapped around him. He put his face in her hair taking in that scent that he loved so much.

"Billy! I am SO sorry. You must hate me! I am sorry! They would not let me tell anyone yet, I hated keeping things away from you, but they had me promise! Please don't hate me!"

"Shhhh, it's alright baby. I understand, I really do. Come; let's sit down in here for a bit, I need to talk to you.

_Oh no, what is he going to tell me? He is going to break up with me I just know it!_

She did manage to calm down a bit and allowed herself to be led to the couch. Billy sat down next to her and took both of her hands in his while looking directly into her eyes.

"I saw you yesterday; I know you are a ranger. No, please, do not interrupt; I have to get this out." He said as she tried to stop him to explain. "There is more to my past that you have to know, and I assure you, I can relate to you on more ways than one."

**There you go, a little longer than the previous chapters, but there was a lot to cover. Be sure to rate and review. I have gotten so pretty darn good ones so far, so keep them coming. Oh, I have also added another chapter to my other story "Wild for you" and have edited it to lower the rating so more people could enjoy it, so be sure to check that out and tell me what you think. **


	7. The past revealed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, though I wish I did!

**Timeline**: About six to eight months before the start of Lightspeed.

**Summary:** Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort.

**Parings**: Billy/Kelsey Tommy/Kim (the letter never happened). Rocky/Aisha. Jason/Kat, and Dana/Carter.

A/N: I have to say that I am having a lot of fun with this story. That's probably why I am cranking out chapters so fast.

A/N 2: Spyridon, thanks for the tip. I am still pretty new to the site, so I did not know anon reviews were off. They are on now though!

**Chapter Seven: The past revealed.**

Billy's head was swimming. Less than twenty four hours before, he had found out that the woman he loved was not only a power ranger, but a yellow ranger to boot. In a way, it was a relief. He could finally tell her everything about his past, secrets that only a select few knew.

_She was genuinely sorry that she had to be secretive with me. I am starting to think that she has feelings for me as well. Well, I think they are about to be tested. She may not be happy when she finds out that I have been keeping things from her. Oh well, here goes. _

Billy took a deep breath, and still holding onto her hands, started to speak.

"Kelsey, there are some things that you have to know about me, especially if we are to move forward in our relationship."

_Oh God, what is he going to tell me? I swear if he tells me that he is married I am SO out of here. Wait; calm down Kelsey, I think he is finally going to tell me about his last girlfriend. Why do I want to know about that so bad?_

"Once I tell you these things, you will understand not only why I am not upset about you being a ranger, but why I am emotionally affected by your ranger color."

"What about my color?"

"Please, let me finish, and I promise all will be explained."

Kelsey nodded and waited for Billy to continue.

"When I was fifteen years old, I was well on my way to being the biggest brain you have ever met. Life was good for me. I was living in Angel Grove and I had the best group of friends you could ever ask for. Jason, Zach, Trini, and Kim were more like my brothers and sister than friends. Later on Tommy joined that group.

One day, everything changed. A intergalactic sorceress by the name of Rita Repulsa had escaped from her prison and started to attack earth. I am sure that you heard about that here in Mariner Bay."

Kelsey nodded. "Yeah, I remember wondering why she never came here. I also remember that a group of power rangers were always there to repel her. There was a red one, a yellow one, a pink one, a black one and a bl…." Her mouth opened wide as comprehension dawned on her face.

Billy saw it and nodded.

On the day of her first attack, Jason, Zach, Trini, Kim and I were teleported to a command center by a intergalactic being by the name of Zordon. He was trapped in a time warp and cou;d not fight Rita himself, so he recruited us. He called us his 'teenagers with attitude.' We did not believe him at first, but after the first putty attack, we were forced to use our powers and became Earth's first power rangers. You know what happens after that."

Kelsey nodded. Mariner Bay was close to Angel Grove, it was hard not to know what happened with the Power Rangers.

"If you want, I can fill you in on more detailed events later. Or you can talk to the others to get their prospective. I suggest Tommy since he has been a ranger the longest.

I just wanted to tell you that to let you know all of that to let you know that I can defiantly relate to your new found 'profession', and if you ever have any questions or concerns, you do have a readymade source of information."

"Billy this is wonderful! I always knew I had some kind of connection with you and to a lesser extent, your friends, and this explains it all! You have got to come with me to the aquabase! I know that the other rangers, not to mention Captain Mitchell would love to hear all about your past and any advice you can give."

"Kelsey, I would love to do that, but before we go further, there is more that I need to tell you. And this pertains to us."

Kelsey calmed down and started to get a little worried about the serious expression on Billy's face.

"For the longest time, I had no luck in the love department. It was obvious why, since I had my nose in a book most of the time, I had little to no social skills. However, there was one that understood me, one who always cared for me. Trini, the first yellow ranger."

This was starting to make sense, and instantly, Kelsey was filled with a blinding jealously. Who was this chick and more importantly, were she and Billy still dating? Was her boyfriend hopping from one yellow to another?

"So, one yellow not good enough for you? How many of us do you need Billy? She said rather coldly.

"We dated for six months before a drunk driver ran her off the road and she hit a tree. She died instantly. That was eight months ago." Billy lowered his head as he said this last part in a near whisper.

Instantly, Kelsey felt like the lowest life form on the planet. Had she had known, she would have never said what she did. How could she have said such a heartless thing? That was so not like her. She instantly thawed and put her arms around Billy who now had a few tears running down his cheek.

"Billy I am so sorry. I had no idea."

He raised his head and looked her right in the eyes.

"Now you understand why you being a yellow ranger affects me so much. I lost one yellow who I loved dearly and here I am with another yellow who…"

He paused here while deciding if he should really say what was on his mind. He decided to throw caution to the wind.

"..who I have come to care for, and…love."

It took a few seconds for Kelsey to comprehend what Billy had just said. She had been thinking for weeks, since the wedding in fact about how she really felt about him, and she thought she knew but was never really sure, until now. The sincerity in his eyes and in his words finally cemented it for her. She loved him too.

"You love me Billy?" He just nodded.

_Oh God, what the hell did I just do? I told her that I loved her! She is so gone, I know I must have scared her away! Why….?_

All further thoughts were cut off as she gave him a scorching kiss. When she finally disengaged and caught her breath she looked right at him.

"I love you too Billy.'

If anyone could be happier than William Cranston, they would be delirious. He smiled broadly and brought her in for another kiss. After which he leaned back on the couch and held her close. She leaned her head on his chest and sighed contently. Finally, she spoke.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious I would think. Our relationship is stronger, but judging by my experience as a ranger, things will probably get complicated. Your ranger duties are going to take away a lot of your time, but trust me, I understand."

"You of all people should understand." She agreed. "There is a problem though. Captain Mitchell wants us close by in case of an attack. So we are living at the base."

"Don't you have communicators?"

"We do, but since the base is underwater, it would take us forever to get back there when something goes down. We do not have the transport technology that you guys have."

"I suppose that's understandable. I remember working with Alpha on perfecting that technology. I am sure that I could remember how to do it again." Billy mused. "But it will be hard being separated from you for long periods of time."

Kelsey was silent for a few minutes, and then something hit her. She stood up suddenly and rushed to the next room to make a call. Billy was left wondering just what the hell was going on. Kelsey returned moments later all excited.

"Billy, I think I have a solution to both of those problems. Come, come with me now!"

She took his hand and pulled him up and out of the house, all in a very quick motion. Billy, for his part, just went along for the ride. He had given up trying to figure her out long ago.

**Lightspeed aquabase; Captain Mitchell's office:**

Captain Mitchell was sitting as his desk and looking over the reports from the latest attack. He had a lot of things on his mind, which was not at all unusual giving his position. He sighed and wished that Kelsey would hurry up and get here. She had called him an hour ago and told him some pretty interesting things. He had agreed to meet her and her "friend" though he had his reservations about Kelsey bringing in a civilian. Their mission was too important to compromise, but he trusted Kelsey to make sure that that did not happen. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door and he called for his visitor to enter. Kelsey entered and trailing behind her was a young man with sandy brown hair and glasses.

"Captain, May I have the honor of introducing you to Billy Cranston, the first blue ranger and technological genius. "

Mitchell thought about what she had told him on the phone and suddenly, comprehension dawned on him and a smile appeared on his face. Suddenly, his day was getting a whole lot better. He went over to shake Billy's hand.

"Welcome to Lightspeed Billy."

_What?! _

**And there you go. The air is finally clear between our two heroes. Don't you just love those sappy love moments? You can expect the next chapter tomorrow night. Don't get used to chapters coming out this fast though. College starts next month and well, my time is not my own there! As always, please rate and review.**


	8. Dark Secrets

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, though I wish I did!

**Timeline**: About six to eight months before the start of Lightspeed.

**Summary:** Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort.

**Parings**: Billy/Kelsey, with mentions of Tommy/Kim (the letter never happened). Rocky/Aisha. Jason/Kat, and Dana/Carter.

A/N: Be warned, this chapter is a bit dark.

**Chapter eight: Dark secrets**

"Welcome to Lightspeed Billy."

Billy stood in Captain Mitchell's office in complete and utter shock.

_Am I part of Lightspeed rescue now and not even know it?_

Captain Mitchell saw the look on Bill's face and put him to ease.

"Of course, you are not being forced to join us Billy. You can leave anytime you want, I said that just out of pure selfishness of course. Kelsey told me that you have experience in creating a teleportation method and I have done my research. You were one of the original rangers and the genius behind them by all accounts. You would be a valuable addition to this team."

For the umpteenth time in the past week, Billy found his head spinning. He was being asked to join a ranger team again. It was incredible, it was ridiculous, it was…intriguing. He did miss working with rangers and he COULD be with Kelsey more. There was one thought that kept nagging at him though.

"Am I going to be a ranger again?"

As soon as he said it, Billy knew it to be a silly question.

Captain Mitchell smiled.

"Of course not Billy. Well, anything is possible I suppose. But for now, we need you behind the scenes. I think that you and Ms. Fairweather will work well together. Hell, with the two of you, I feel pretty damn confident that we can overcome whatever Diabolico and the rest of the demons can throw at us. Will you join us?"

Billy looked at Kelsey who was smiling at him. She gave him a tiny nod, and it was then that he made up his mind.

"I would be honored Captain."

"Good, and you can call me Bill from now on. Since you will be staying with us, you will need a room. Dana is with Kelsey and Joel is rooming with Chad, so you will be with Carter, if that is alright with you."

Billy had no idea who those people were, but assumed that he would meet them eventually.

"Thank you Cap…Bill. I will not let you down."

"I have no doubt about that at all. Now Kelsey, show him to his room please. You may also want to introduce him to the rangers and Angela."

"With pleasure sir. And Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you sir.'

"No, thank you Kelsey. This was all your idea. No go, both of you."

"Yes sir."

Thirty minutes later, Billy and Kelsey were walking into the main common room where the rest of the rangers were taking their ease. She had shown Billy where he would be bunking with Carter, and now they were going to introduce him to the rest of the team. Carter was the first person to see the couple.

"Hey Kelsey and…" He faltered, not recognizing Billy.

"Hey everyone, I would like you to meet Billy, the newest addition to our team. He will be helping Ms. Fairweather with the Technical side of things."

"And some other people too it seems." Said Dana taking in how Kelsey had her hand entwined with Billy's possessively. Kelsey just blushed and turned her head.

"Dana!"

Dana just walked over and shook Billy's free hand. "Hi, I'm Dana Mitchell; pink ranger and medical officer."

The others in the room introduced themselves as well.

"Joel Rawlings; Green.'

"Chad Lee; Blue."

"Carter Greyson; Red." I hear I will be rooming with you."

"Sure will, I hope that's alright with you."

Carter nodded. "Sure, it was getting a bit lonely anyway." He turned and looked at Dana "Though not too lonely." Dana giggled and blushed furiously.

"Well, I am William Cranston, but you can call me Billy."

"So what qualifies you to be our tech guy Billy?" Joel asked rather bluntly.

"I do have some experience dealing with rangers and their tools." Billy said dryly.

Kelsey put her arms around Billy in a tight hug. "He was the original blue ranger and the guy behind the Zeo rangers." She said with pride evident in her voice.

The room got suddenly silent. Joel even managed to look slightly ashamed, and Chad looked in awe at his blue predecessor. Carter was the one to finally break the silence. He slapped Billy good naturally on the back.

"In any case, we are glad to have you on board."

The rest of the team echoed their leader's sentiment and the mood in the room soon relaxed. The group spent the next few hours getting to know Billy and making plans for the future.

The next few weeks passed by and life settled into a routine for Billy and the rangers. Billy found the technology of the aquabase to be beyond his imagining. He honestly felt like a kid in a candy store and happily went to work creating a teleportation system. Angela Fairweather and he were deep into the problem, and every time they felt as though they had solved the problem, something else came up to stop them in their tracks. The rangers were holding their own and had defeated several monsters that had been sent by Vypra and her crew, but there was a sense of growing frustration among everyone. One night, about three weeks after he had joined the team, Billy was sitting at a computer console in one of the main tech rooms around one in the morning. He was tired and frustrated and wanted nothing more than to get this system up and running and more so, some sleep. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms snake around his shoulders and a kiss on his cheek.

"How is it coming hun?" Kelsey asked.

Despite the fact that he loved his girlfriend very much, he was in no mood for company now. He was very near a breakthrough and Kelsey had just broken his concentration.

"It's going shitty if you must know."

Kelsey heard the tone in his voice and was hurt by it.

"I'm sorry to _bother_ you Billy. What was I thinking? Oh wait, to comfort you and see if I could help in any way. How silly of me! To want to help my boyfriend!" Kelsey said rather coldly.

Great, an argument, the last thing that he wanted or needed right now.

Kelsey, I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap at you like that. It's just that I want to get this done right now and I do not really need your help right now."

Kelsey crossed her arms over her chest and assumed a pose that told Billy that he was in a world of trouble.

"Oh, you don't need MY help do you? Well far be it from me to even think that I can even _imagine_ that someone like me, someone _stupid_ like me can help you!"

"Baby…"

"Don't you dare 'Baby' me William Jeffery Cranston. You know what? I don't even want to see you right now let alone speak to you."

She turned and left the room and he knew that it was pointless to try and follow her. With a deep sigh, he turned back to the computer.

Three hours later, he entered his room. It was dark, and he hoped that he was not disturbing Carter. Turning on the light, he got the shock of his life when he saw not Carter, but Kelsey sitting on his bed. She still looked somewhat pissed off, but she had softened a bit.

"Where is Carter?"

"He is with Dana in our room. Sit." She commanded. Billy did not hesitate, and took a seat next to her.

"Billy you have to realize why I acted to way I did. What you said made me feel so stupid, so inferior to you."

"Kelsey…" She just held up her hand and stopped him.

"No, please let me finish. All of my life I have been told that I was stupid, that I was no good. My father was a drunk and while he never physically abused me, he told me every day that I was no good, that I was nothing, and that nothing would ever come of me. My mother knew it was happening and did nothing to stop it, since my father DID beat her. In fact, he beat her to death when I was thirteen years old."

Kelsey paused for a moment while tears started flowing. Billy put his arms around her and she let him comfort her for a moment before she continued.

"I have only recently learned to deal with this and know that I do have a purpose in my life. Becoming the yellow ranger had a lot to do with that, and being with you has as well. With you, I know that I am protected, and that you will never let me come to harm. With you, I feel as though I am smart. But tonight, your words cut me deeper than any knife could."

Billy felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. What the hell was he thinking? That's the thing, he was not thinking.

"Why have you never told me this?"

"I was going to, eventually, but some things are best left to those who are closer than we were."

"Were?'

"Yeah, correct me if I am wrong, but I think that tonight has brought us closer together. I have shared my deepest secret with you, and you have learned never to piss me off like that again."

He hugged her closer to him while she put her head on his chest.

"No, you are right. I really do feel closer to you now, and I did not know that was possible."

"Oh it is baby. I love you Billy."

"I love you too Kelsey. Oh, one more thing."

"What's that hun?"

"I solved our teleportation problem. You guys can now teleport anywhere on the planet." He said grinning.

Kelsey sat up dramatically and hit him with a pillow. "You sneak! Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

"Did not seem like the right moment. Besides, you know how I love surprises."

Kelsey snuggled back up to her boyfriend.

"Yes I do. Now, what can I do to reward my smart boyfriend?"

"Hmmm, a kiss would be nice."

"That I can do." She tilted her head up and gave him a scorching kiss.

A week later, the rangers will in a full scale battle with the latest demon sent by Diabolico. Billy was watching the battle along with Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather as was his custom these days. Things were going well at first, but the demon, called hammerhand, started literally pounding on the rangers one by one.

"How much more can they take? Wondered Ms. Fairweather.

Billy said nothing, but concern was clearly etched on his face. Then, it happened.

Hammerhead knocked all five rangers all at once so hard, that it sent them all flying. Carter, Dana, and Joel landed relatively safely, but Kelsey and Chad were thrown against a tree. The first three got up slowly and gathered their wits. Chad and Kelsey did not move. Seeing the harm that he had caused, Hammerhead laughed.

"I'll be back rangers," and he disappeared.

Without thinking if it was against protocol for him to say so, Billy just yelled "Get them out of there!"

Instantly, all five were teleported back to the aquabase. Kelsey and Chad were still motionless, and all five were demorphed.

"Kelsey!" Billy yelled, instantly going to her side. Dana regained her composure and took charge. "Get them to the sick bay now!"

Hours passed, and Chad and Kelsey still had not improved. Dana was hovering over both and doing what she could, but nothing seemed to working. Billy had not left Kelsey's side. He sat there holding her hand and whispering that he loved her and that she would recover. Dana come over and put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Can I see you outside for a moment?" Billy nodded and got up while Dana motioned for the Carter, Joel, and Captain Mitchell to follow. When they were outside, she spoke.

"I have no idea why they are still unconscious. They have moderate head injuries suffered from the impact of the fall, and…" She hesitated.

"And what Dana?" Billy was sure that the next words out of her mouth were not going to be pleasant.

"Kelsey also hit her back pretty hard on that tree. I'm sorry Billy, but I am not getting any reflexive motor response below her waist."

"Are you saying that she is paralyzed?" Billy was horrified.

Dana nodded, "For now she is. There is a chance that she will recover, but we will not know until she wakes up." With that, Dana left and went back to her patients.

Billy slumped to the floor, grief overtaking him. His love, his soul was in pain, and he could not help her. It was just like, and this thought pierced him to the soul, it was just like Trini all over again. He would be damned if he was going to lose another yellow. Whatever it took, that was what he was going to do to save his love. Tears running freely down his face, he barely heard Captain Mitchell talking with Ms. Fairweather.

"Hammerhand is still out there, and we are short two rangers. We need help."

**Alright, please don't hate me for this dark chapter. But I felt as though I had to go a little deeper into Kelsey's past to really get to know her more. I think that her past has done nothing but make her a better person and a better ranger. If I have offended anyone, I am really sorry and if a lot of people complain about her father killing her mother, I will edit it out. I don't think that will happen, I am just making sure. **

**Teaser line from next chapter: "What, don't you think I can pull off yellow?"**


	9. Back to action!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, though I wish I did! I am not making any money off of this, so this is purely for fun.

**Timeline**: About six to eight months before the start of Lightspeed, running until….?

**Summary:** Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort.

**Parings**: Billy/Kelsey, with mentions of Tommy/Kim (the letter never happened). Rocky/Aisha. Jason/Kat, and Dana/Carter.

A/N: Please excuse me in advance. This chapter is a bit campy and predictable but funny in some ways. Enjoy!

**Chapter nine: Back to action!**

"…_We need help."_

Billy heard the words, but they sounded as though they were coming from a distant place. Kelsey, his world may never walk again and he was not sure that he could handle that. He would stand by her of course, but what if she did not wake up? It would be Trini all over again and he knew for a fact that he could not handle that again. There was only one thing he could do; he would get her through this, no matter what. He collected himself as much as he could and stood up.

"Guys, I am going back in there. She needs me"

Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather nodded and turned back to their conversation. Billy went back into the sick bay and took up his spot at Kelsey's side again.

"Don't worry baby. I am not going anywhere. I promise that I will never leave you, but honey, you have got to come back to me. I don't care if you can walk or not, I just need you here next to me. I cannot live a life without you. I need you Kelsey and I love you more than my own life."

This went on for the next few hours until exhaustion took over and he lay his tear streaked face on her chest and fell asleep.

**The next day:**

The remaining rangers are all gathered in the recreation room. The mood is somber and no one is saying much of anything. Dana is sitting next to Carter, who has an arm around her, seeking to comfort her in any possible way. They had been talking of dating in the previous weeks, and it seemed as though this incident was making them realize that they were indeed getting closer. Joel was sitting on the opposite side of the room with his head in his hands. His usual bravado was missing as he was deeply worried about his teammates and was trying hard not to show it. Billy entered and took a seat next to Joel. They all look up and give him various looks of sympathy. Dana is the first to speak.

"How are you holding up Billy?"

"I am dong alright considering. I slept by her side all night and maybe I am imagining things, but she does seem as though she has a bit more color this morning." He said hopefully.

"I'll go check on her." Dana gets up and gives Carter a kiss, but is stopped before she can reach the door by her father, who is just entering the room.

"Please let your staff handle it for a moment Dana. I need all of you in the main command center now please. You come too Billy."

They all give him puzzled looks, but see the serious looks on his face and immediately obey.

**Command center; ten minutes later:**

Captain Mitchell is standing in front of the rangers and Billy with a serious look on his face.

"As you all obviously know, we have a problem here. Diabolico knows that we are short two rangers and Hammerhand is still out wrecking havoc on the city. We have to get to full strength, and now."

"But father! Chad and Kelsey are nowhere near…" Dana started.

"I know that Dana, I am not talking about them."

"Then who sir?" Asked Carter confused.

"Billy, I first considered asking you to take on the blue mantle again, but if I am not mistaken, you are in no condition, mental or physical to do so. Not to mention the fact that you want to be near Kelsey.'

Billy nodded indicating that Captain Mitchell was correct on all counts.

"So I called around, did some thinking, and got the answer that I, that we all needed to hear." He waved his hand at two figures coming out the shadows behind him. "Meet our temporary blue and yellow rangers."

Out of the shadows came two people Billy was very familiar with.

"Tommy, Kim." He whispered. Tears on his face, he crossed the room to hug two of his closest friends.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"First of all, you are our friend, and you need us." Kim said.

Tommy added "We both needed a break from school, so when we heard that the newest ranger team needed help…"

"You had to jump right in."

Tommy smiled. "Something like that."

"So this is what? Your fourth color Tommy? Green, white, red, and now blue? Should we start calling you the 'patriotic ranger??"Billy joked, seeing his friends had made his mood lighten considerably.

Kim laughed. "If I know my husband, he will go through every color he can think of, he just cannot resist saving the world. What's next handsome? black?"

"Nope, I don't think so, black has never been my color."

"Um, could someone tell me what is going on here?" asked a very confused Joel.

"I asked Kimberly and Tommy to help us due to the simple fact that they have the experience as former rangers. They know what's at stake out there. Tommy was the original green and white ranger, and red zeo and turbo ranger. Kim was the original pink."

The lightspeed rangers nodded, finally understanding.

"Yep, and now unlike Mr. Rainbow ranger, I am only on my second color, though I have always liked yellow."

Tommy snickered.

"What?" challenged Kim, "You don't think I can pull off yellow?"

Tommy put up his hands in surrender. "Not at all what I meant Beautiful, you look good in anything."

"Good answer." said Kim softening a little.

The whole room laughed, relaxing for the first time in a long time.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but we do have a monster on the loose." Angela said, pointing at one of the screens.

They all rushed over and saw Hammerhand in the process of happily destroying the city.

"Ugh, that's one ugly monster. Brings back memories doesn't it Beautiful?"

"Sure does Handsome. Now, what do you say we go fix this problem?"

"I thought you would never ask. Let's go!"

Before they could go however, Carter went to stand in front of Tommy.

"My name is Carter and I just wanted to say….that…that even though I am a red, and the leader of this team, I have heard of your deeds, and I will gladly hand over leadership of the rangers over to you while you are here."

Tommy just nodded, noticing how hard it was for Carter to show his emotions like this. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"We do this together."

Hammerhand was having a great time, he was doing what he wanted and destroying the city and there were no rangers to stop him. He was in the middle of kicking over a building, when he saw five humans emerge before him.

"This stops now Hammerhand!" Shouted Tommy.

"Oooh, new rangers for me to play with! How fun! Well, I shall have fun destroying you like I did the other two."

Tommy shouted. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Lightspeed! Rescue!"

The five rangers morphed and Tommy and Kim once again felt the power coursing through them. It was like neither of them had given it up.

Hammerhand fought hard, but in the end, Tommy and the rest were too much, he finally succumbed to the blast of their combined weapons. The rangers teleported back to base and were mobbed by a mass of people congratulating them.

Out of the crowd, one of Dana's aids came running. "Ms. Mitchell! Please come fast! Its Kelsey, she has stopped breathing!"

Instantly, the crowd fell silent while Dana and the rest rushed to the med bay.

Billy was pacing outside of Kelsey's room. Dana had rushed in and barred him from entering. She had a job to do. It seemed like hours, but Dana eventually came back out.

"We got her back, but I have to tell you Billy, it was a close call. I am not sure how much longer we can keep her like this. You better go in there now and see what you can do," meaning that last words were a very real possibility. She then sat next to Carter and collapsed into his embrace. Joel was huddled close with Angela Fairweather and Tommy was holding a sleeping Kim. Billy nodded and went inside.

He sat next to her bed and took her hand up again. "You gave us quite a scare baby," he said, his voice cracking with emotion. 'You cannot do this to us. We need you. I need you, more than ever. I cannot imagine a life without you."

**Inside Kelsey's head:**

Kelsey found herself in a void. That was the best way she could describe it as it seemed void of anything. She was floating, and wondering just what the hell was going on. It was as if she was trapped in her own body, not being able to move, speak, or anything else. She did hear voices though, or more specifically, the only voice that really mattered. Billy! She wanted to cry out his name, to tell him that she was fine and that she would never leave him, but she could not get the words out.

**Back in the room: **

Billy was still holding and stroking the hand of the woman that he loved. He started speaking of their future.

"When you get out of this, we are going to work together and defeat Diabolico. After that, I have to tell you Kelsey, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When you get out of this, I am going to make you my wife. Hear that? I want to marry you Kelsey Winslow, I want to protect you from all harm, to share hurts and feelings with you, to have a family with you, so you have to come out of this or none of that will happen."

**Kelsey's head:**

_When you get out of this, I am going to make you my wife. Hear that? I want to marry you Kelsey Winslow, I want to protect you from all harm, to share hurts and feelings with you, to have a family with you, so you have to come out of this or none of that will happen."_

He wanted to marry her! She screamed at him. _Yes! Oh God yes! Please hear me Billy! I so want to be your wife!_ But it was no use. He could not hear her. Damnit! She was going to fight this no matter what.

Six hours later, night had fallen and Billy had once again fallen asleep on Kelsey's chest. Neither he, nor anyone else, saw or felt the hand with the IV line in it reach up and rest on his shoulder.

**Don't you all just LOVE cliffhangers! I do! Sorry if Tommy and Kim being the blue and yellow rangers seems predicable and campy, but I had that whole "what's your next color, black? Exchange in my head for some time and I thought it would be funny. It looks as though this will be about 12-14 chapters, so this should be done by next week at this pace! As always, questions, comments, and suggestions are always welcome. Reviews and rates as well. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story so far! Oh, and the first chapter of my new story "Heal my heart" should be out tonight.**


	10. The curse of yellow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, though I wish I did! I am not making any money off of this, so this is purely for fun.

**Timeline**: About six to eight months before the start of Lightspeed, running until….?

**Summary:** Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort.

**Parings**: Billy/Kelsey, with mentions of Tommy/Kim (the letter never happened). Rocky/Aisha. Jason/Kat, and Dana/Carter.

A/N: Thanks to Spyridon again for the chapter title and the idea on how one scene should go.

**Chapter ten: The curse of yellow**

Billy woke up slowly. He had slept the sleep of the dead. He had not woken up once, and never dreamed. He did notice that he had fallen asleep on Kelsey's chest again. That was unsurprising, as he had fallen into that habit lately. He gave a mighty yawn and started to rise, brushing off Kelsey's hand as he got up and stretched.

_Wait a moment. How did her hand get on my shoulder?_

He turned to look at her and his gaze was met by those beautiful blue eyes that he had fallen in love with. She was awake and giving him the largest smile she possibly could.

"Kelsey!"

"Good morning love. It's about time you got up, I was starting to worry that you were the one that needed medical attention."

Billy just stood there speechless, for the first time in his life, he was without words.

**Dana's office; outside of the sick bay:**

Dana had fallen asleep at her desk while going over some medical texts. She was looking for anything that would tell her why Kelsey was not feeling anything below her waist. All that she had read and experienced told her that it could be something as simple as a bruised vertebra to a shattered one. The latter would mean that she would never walk again, while the former offered some hope.

She was suddenly jerked out of her sleep by a cry from Billy coming from Kelsey's room.

"_Kelsey!"_

Dana immediately feared the worse. She jumped up and rushed out of her office into the room. What she saw amazed her. Billy was standing at the foot of her bed, with Tommy and Kim, who had also been aroused from their sleep in the hall by Billy's surprised call, standing behind him. Dana could not figure out why they were staring at Kelsey, until she looked at her patient herself. Kelsey was sitting up in bed and still smiling.

"Kelsey?" Dana said with a questioning voice.

"Dana." Said Kelsey with an equally question voice. "Can you please tell me just what the hell is going on here? Why can I not move my legs, and more importantly, why is my boyfriend still standing there and not here by my side holding me?"

Billy had the good grace to look embarrassed as he moved to Kelsey's side and wrapped her in a tight hug. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"I heard every word you said last night, and the answer is one thousand times yes."

It took a moment for Billy to comprehend what she said, and when he did, he burst out in laughter and hugged her even tighter, tears threatening to overwhelm him.

Dana, fighting back tears herself answered her other questions.

"I was just looking into why you can't move below your waist, and I am sorry to say that it could be anything at this point, all we can do it do more tests and wait."

Kelsey shrugged, and resigned herself to that wait. Though the thought of never walking, much less doing all the activity that she was used to was not something that appealed to her, but there was nothing she could do now, so she decided to be patient.

"While I am very happy that you are back with us Kelsey, it seems to me that Billy is a little happier right now. Like something else just happened that we don't know about," said Kim with a knowing smile on her face.

Kelsey looked at Kim as if just noticing her for the first time.

"Kim! Tommy! What are you guys doing here?"

Billy explained that Kim and Tommy were temporarily filling in for her and Chad.

"Thank you so much. I do appreciate it, but I must admit, that I never saw you as a yellow Kim," said Kelsey with her arm still around Billy.

"I happen to like the color very much. I remember going shopping with Trini all the time, and wishing that it was me buying all those yellow clothes."

"All traces of happiness vanished from Billy. Trini was yellow. Trini was gone. Kelsey was yellow, and she had almost gone. Now Kim was yellow….

While he was thinking this, Kim was speaking again.

"Okay, back on the subject. Why are you guys so happy? I mean, beyond the whole back from the dead thing."

"Kelsey looked at Billy who all of a sudden had a very scary look on his face. She made a note to get back to him later on that, but for the moment answered Kim.

"Last night, when I was out, I could not hear much, but I could hear some things that were being said around me. Billy was here, and I could hear him speaking to me last night. He said some of the most wonderful sweet things to me. He spoke of our future together and that I had to get better so we could spend our lives together. And…he asked me to marry him. I just now told him yes, as I have in my soul a thousand times already."

Kim and Dana squealed and ran to hug Kelsey while Tommy did the same while shaking a still stunned looking Billy's hand.

"Congrats man!"

"Thank you Tommy. Speaking of which, would you be my best man?"

"I would be honored bro. I assume that you want Jason and Zach involved too?"

Billy just nodded and whispered low so only Tommy could hear. "I need to speak with you later privately."

Tommy saw the look on his friend's face and just nodded.

Dana stood up and announced to the room that Kelsey needed her rest, and that meant that everyone needed to leave, and that included Billy. Everyone grumbled, but complied, telling Kelsey how happy they were for her and that they would see her again as soon as they could. Soon, only Dana was left in the room.

"You gave us quite a scare there kiddo."

I know, and I am sorry about that." Kelsey paused for a moment.

"Dana?"

"Yes?"

"Billy asked Tommy to be his best man, and I was wondering if perhaps..maybe you would be my maid of honor?"

Dana smiled and gave a tight hug to her yellow compatriot. "Of course I will silly! I am surprised that it took you this long to ask me!"

"Good. God Day, we have a wedding to plan!"

"Yes, it appears we do!"

Suddenly, Kelsey got serious.

"Am I going to walk again Dana?"

"Oh hun, I wish I could give you a yes or no answer, but it's like I told you before, there is no way for us to know just yet."

"Just please, please do all you can. I want to walk down the aisle."

"I promise sweetie. I promise that I will do all in my power to help you."

With that, Dana hugged her best friend and left the room. Kelsey had to get her rest and she had work to do. She prayed that Diabolico would be quiet for at least a few days. She had a promise to keep.

**Billy's room; a hour later:**

Tommy sat on Billy's bed waiting. Billy was pacing in front of him like he always did when he had something on his mind that he did not quite know how to explain. Tommy knew his friend well, and knew that he would spill his guts eventually. Billy suddenly jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Yellow!"

"Pardon me? What do you mean 'yellow' Billy?"

Billy forced himself to calm down so he could tell his friend what was on his mind. Ever since Kim had made that comment in Kelsey's room, he had not been able to stop thinking about what he now called 'the curse of yellow'.

"Don't you see the pattern Tommy?'

"Pattern? I want to help you man, I really do, but you have to tell me what it is you are talking about."

Billy let out a deep breath, and started again like he was explaining things to a five year old. He started ticking things out on his right hand.

"Trini was a yellow ranger and she was taken from us. Kelsey is a yellow and she was almost taken from us and may not be able to walk again, and now Kim is a yellow, albeit a temporary one, so if this pattern continues, she will be the next one!"

Tommy shuddered at the thought of something happening to his crane.

"Billy, those things, all a coincidence…"

"No Tommy! I think it's more than that. It's the curse of the yellows. One person I can see, but any more than that, it's a pattern, and not one I can deal with at the moment. I love Kim like a sister, you know that, so the thought of her coming to harm…"

"Billy, please calm down. You know me, you have to know that I would never allow any harm to even get near her. You are looking at this through with a science mind through a lover's eyes. Kelsey will recover and she WILL walk down that aisle. You just have to put aside all of you doubts and fears and focus on what is important, and that is the future, the future that you two will share together.'

Suddenly, in the back of his mind, Billy heard the voice of Trini.

_He is right you know, listen to Fearless_.

Billy visibly relaxed a bit. "I know you are right Tommy, but, I love them both, this is so hard for me."

"Trust me man, I know what you are going through, and you have to know that me, Kim, and all of your friends are going to be there standing beside you all the way."

"Just please promise me Tommy, promise me that you will protect her…both of them."

Tommy clapped him on the back. "I already said I would my friend. Now, let's find Carter and have a little fun shall we?"

Billy smiled and allowed his friend to lead him away.

**Dana's office; two hours later:**

Dana was in a good mood. Not only had Kelsey come out of her coma that morning, but Chad had done the same thing a few hours later, and he was showing no signs of paralyses. With any luck, he should be up and moving within a few days. It was Kelsey she was worried about. She still had no feeling below her waist and Dana was about to order more CAT scans.

She had also ordered a complete series of tests on her to make sure that there were no lingering effects from her coma. She reached for some of those results now and scanned them. Al seemed normal until she came to the bottom of the third page.

_Oh. My. God. They are NOT going to like this bit of news._

**So what is going to happen next with our favorite couple? Anyone shocked that they are getting married? No, I did not think so! What did Dana see that she did not like? You will just have to wait to find out. Oh, I have a very, very, very full day tomorrow, so do not expect anything at all from me until at least Wednesday. Until then, rate and review your hearts out!**


	11. Double P

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, though I wish I did! I am not making any money off of this, so this is purely for fun.

**Timeline**: About six to eight months before the start of LSR, running until….?

**Summary:** Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort.

**Parings**: Billy/Kelsey, with mentions of Tommy/Kim (the letter never happened). Rocky/Aisha. Jason/Kat, and Dana/Carter.

A/N: Maisy, you hit the nail right on the head. Very good point!

Darkredknight: Thank you so much for your review. I am glad that you like everything and I do hope that you continue following the story.

Everyone else, thank you so much for staying with me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter eleven: "Double P"**

Dana stood looking at the sheet of paper in her hand in utter shock. Just when she had some good news to tell Kelsey, something like this had to come up. She thought through all of the options available, none which seems appealing. She slammed her hand down in frustration. Dam nit! These were good people, why did this have to happen to them?

"Having a bad day?"

Dana, surprised, turned around to find a smiling Carter walking toward her. Seeing that she was stressing, he came over and wrapped his arms around her. Doing his best to provide any kind of comfort he could. Dana, grateful for the gesture, put her hands on his.

"You have no idea. I have to deliver some pretty bad news to Kelsey and Billy." She handed the paper she was just looking at to Carter. He took it and smiled.

"Why would this upset them? This is great news!"

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree with you, but as you know, we are in less than ideal conditions."

"What do you mean?"

She took back the paper and stood up before giving Carter a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Follow me, you are about to find out."

**Ten minutes later; Kelsey's room:**

Kelsey was sitting up, chatting happily with Billy, Joel, Tommy, and Kim who were all in the room keeping the current yellow ranger company. Billy was at his usual spot at Kelsey's side, while Kim and Tommy sat across from the bed beaming happily, and Joel was sitting in a corner chair looking sullen still. All of those that knew him knew that he was worried about his best friend Chad. He did not show it much, but Joel cared deeply for his friends, and he and Chad had gotten pretty close over the past few months. Dana entered the room with Carter trailing behind her. At her arrival, the room fell silent as all chatter stopped. Five pairs of eyes immediately looked at Dana with expectation. For her part, Dana looked uncomfortable.

_Man I just want to get this over with. This is the part of my job that I hate. This is my best friend and her fiancée for heaven's sake! Oh well, let's get this over with._

"Kelsey, I have some good news, some better news, and some bad news."

At the mention of bad news, the occupants of the room visibly paled and Kelsey grabbed Billy's hand and held it tightly. She turned to face Dana.

"Alright Day, let's hear it."

"The good news is that the cat scans have shown the reason for your paralyses. When you hit that tree, you fractured two vertebra in your spinal cord. This caused swelling, which is putting pressure on some nerves in your back. Now we can treat this with medication, but in order to remove the bone fragments that are also cutting into those nerves, we need to do surgery, and that is where the bad and other good news comes in."

"Now I am getting really worried Dana, spill it."

Dana took a deep breath and came out with it.

"Under normal conditions, surgery would not be a problem, but in your state, the anesthesia would have a detrimental effect on…on the fetus." After saying it, she nearly collapsed into Carter's arms.

The room was deathly silent. Joel's jaw was nearly touching the floor. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kelsey spoke.

"I'm…I'm pregnant?"

Dana nodded. I can't tell how far along without an ultrasound, but my best guess is about a month."

Billy finally recovered from his shock and spoke.

"What are our options?"

"Well, the medication we use for the swelling should not harm the baby, so that should help, and may even give you some feeling back. But the bone fragments we need to get out in the operating room. We have two choices. We can go ahead and operate…"

"But you said that the anesthesia would…" interrupted Kelsey.

"I said that general anesthesia would harm her, but we can use a local and operate. That means we would numb you below the waist and in any area that would be affected by the surgery. We will monitor both yours and the baby's vitals very closely. If this is successful, you have about a ninety eight percent of getting full feeling back. If not, we will just have to go back in again, though I would prefer that we only do this once."

"And what is the other option?"

"The other option is that we just give you the anti swelling medication and have you carry your baby to term before operating. However the odds of a full recovery lessen the longer that we wait."

"Will you be doing the surgery Dana?" asked Billy.

Dana shook her head. "I am afraid not. This is far beyond my area of expertise, though I do know an excellent neurosurgeon. Dr. Michaels would be happy to do it I am sure." I know this is bittersweet news, but for what it's worth, I am happy for you both. I will give you both some time to think about this, let me know if you have any questions, or you have made a decision."

With that, Dana left the room with Carter behind her. She was an emotional wreck and she needed some time to recover.

Joel, Tommy, and Kim sensed that the couple needed time together and also made their way out of the room, promising that they would come back soon while at the same time offering their congratulations. Soon, only Billy and Kelsey were in the room, both had tears in their eyes.

"A baby." Billy stated simply, his voice cracking.

"We are going to be parents. But oh God Billy, what are we going to do?"

At this, Billy's logical mind kicked into gear. He analyzed both choices that Dana gave and then gave his answer.

"Dear, this is your body we are talking about…"

"But it's your damn baby!" Kelsey shouted before calming down.

"Sorry, I am just a bit emotional. What I meant was that you're…our baby is now growing inside of me and we need to make this decision together. I want; no I need your opinion."

"Well it seems to me that we have to take the risk. The first choice, while a bit risky, and perhaps a bit painful for you, does offer the best chance of recovery and gives you the chance to walk again, with our baby in eight months.'

Kelsey nodded, that was what she was thinking too. "I can deal with pain Billy, right now my main concern is the baby."

"Are you sure that you can do this honey?"

"I can, I can do anything with you by my side Billy," then she chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh what's that?"

"I am 'double P'"

"What the heck is that?"

"Paralyzed and pregnant," she said before starting to laugh.

Billy laughed as well. He knew that she was only doing it to hide the pain and fear that she was feeling at the moment.

"I love you Kelsey."

"I love you too Billy. Now, let's call Dana and tell her our decision."

**Chad's room; four hours later:**

Besides the figure of Chad lying still in a heavily monitored bed, the room was empty save for the slumped over figure of Joel in the corner. Joel had been with Kelsey of course, but he had spent most of his free time with Chad, his brother in every way but blood. He had not woken up in days now, and he was starting to get worried. He had come from Kelsey's room hours later, and he planned on returning to his spot by Chad's bed for some time, barring an attack of course. He had tried to stay awake, but his lack of sleep caught up to him, so he had finally fallen into a fitful sleep.

"What's going on here? Where am I? Joel?"

Joel thought he was dreaming at first, but one look at the bed confirmed to him that Chad was indeed awake. With a smile on his face, he went over to the bed and gave his best friend a hug.

"Chad! You're awake! Thank God!"

"Easy there Joel, I'm fine! I think I am at least. Now can you or Dana tell me just what the hell is going on here?"

Still smiling, Joel called loudly for Dana.

**Kelsey's room; two hours later:**

It was a happy occasion. Dana had rushed into Chad's room at Joel's call and after getting over her shock. Examined Chad and proclaimed him fit, except for the mild concussion. That being said, she wanted to keep him in bed for the next few days as a precaution. She also arranged to have him moved into Kelsey's room, so they would be together. Chad had been filled in on everything that had happened while he was out, including Kelsey's engagement and pregnancy. So it was a happy mood as everyone gathered in the room, happy for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"So it looks like you have to wear blue for a few more days Tommy!" said Chad, happy that the legendary ranger had filled his shoes while he was unable to.

Tommy waved his hand in dismissal. "Think nothing of it my man. I am happy to help. Besides, I am not going anywhere for any amount of time. As long as Kelsey is down, Kim will still be filling in that yellow spandex that she does so well."

Kim scowled at her husband before hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Just keeping you in line Handsome."

"Good thing I have you around Beautiful. What would I do without you?"

Kim leaned in for a kiss. "You would probably forget to eat and starve to death."

"MMMM probably." And he leaned down to kiss his wife passionately.

Kelsey observed the scene before her and was moved. This was love, this is what she wanted. Suddenly, she had an idea. Once she thought it over, she made up her mind.

"Tommy, Kim, can you guys call Jason and the others and have them come here."

"Sure, that's not a problem, but it may take them a few days to get here.'

"That's fine. Please start as soon as you can."

Tommy nodded. "Want to give me a hand my lovely Crane?'

"Anything for you my handsome Tiger."

Billy was confused. "As much as I am happy that you want to see my friends honey, is there a reason for the suddenness?"

"You know that I always have a reason for everything my dear. It's simple. I want to get married, and I want to get married NOW."

For the second time that day, Kelsey's room fell deadly silent.

**Things have calmed down for me for the most part, so I will TRY to get chapters out as fast as I can. I really love this story, and I am having a blast writing it. The reviews I have gotten are wonderful, you guys are the best, those reviews keep me going whenever I hit a block in writing, so again, thanks so much! Keep them coming please. Oh, another note, have decided to not focus on the fighting, instead focusing more on the relationship and romance factors. I hope you don't mind.**


	12. Something borrowed, something blue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, though I wish I did! I am not making any money off of this, so this is purely for fun.

**Timeline**: About six to eight months before the start of LSR, running until….?

**Summary:** Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort.

**Parings**: Billy/Kelsey, with mentions of Tommy/Kim (the letter never happened). Rocky/Aisha. Jason/Kat, and Dana/Carter.

A/N: This is the wedding chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter twelve: Something borrowed something blue**

"_I want to get married, now."_

Billy heard the words, but still could not believe them. This was all happening so fast.

"Are you sure about this dearest? I mean, I thought that you wanted to walk down the aisle. Not to mention that weddings take time to plan."

"Not really. I mean, we don't have to have a huge wedding, at least not now. We can always have a bigger one later, and I can walk down the aisle then. All I know is that I love you and I want to get married, and have some kind of happiness before the surgery, just in case…"

She did not have to finish her thought; everyone in the room knew what she mean. Though that thought made Billy die a little inside.

"Shhh, don't say that. You will recover fully, and you will give birth to our child in a few months, and most importantly, you will be a wonderful mother."

Tears of happiness were forming in Kelsey's eyes. What had she done to deserve this wonderful man? She vowed that she would do all she could to keep him by her side forever. She turned to Dana.

"Day, how long can we put off the surgery?"

Dana thought for a moment before answering.

"I would say a week at the latest. After that, we would be putting your mobility at risk."

Dana, Kim, do you think that you two could help me plan a wedding in about five days?"

Tommy laughed. "You don't know my wife too well do you? This woman is ready to shop at a moment's notice. Ouch!" Kim had hit her husband on the back of the head, but smiled.

"It is true though. Don't worry Kelsey, you are in good hands." She kissed Tommy and started out of the room, grabbing Dana on the way out. "Come on Dana, we have our work cut out for us."

Dana looked surprised and flustered, but followed nonetheless. Billy turned to the men in the room with a look that Tommy knew all too well.

"I know that look! You are scared out of your mind aren't you?" Tommy said laughing. Joel, Carter and Chad joined in.

"No…I…"

"Are what honey?" asked Kelsey.

"Don't worry about him Kelsey," said Chad. It's completely normal to be nervous before your wedding day."

"Are you sure about this Billy? Are you sure about us?"

With his voice completely free of doubt, he took her hands in his and looked deeply into her ocean blue eyes.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life. I love you my soul, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, and our child." He leaned down, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Even Joel found it hard to keep a dry eye.

Two hours later, Billy was having a chat with Tommy and Carter. Kim was out shopping for the wedding with Dana, and Tommy had been charged with calling of all the former rangers.

"Are we planning on having the wedding here?" asked Carter?

It was Tommy that answered. "Yeah, I had a talk with Captain Mitchell, and he not only agreed to let us use the chapel area, but he is also qualified to perform the ceremony as well, and he is happy to do it. All that is really left is the flowers, dresses and tuxes, and getting the people here. I am certain that the girls are taking care of the first three things and getting the others here should be no problem."

Billy nodded, but there was an odd expression on his face. Carter noticed.

"What's on your mind Billy?"

"I love her, I honestly do. So why do I feel like I want to run as far away from here as possible?"

"It's like Chad said, this is completely normal. It's a new experience you are getting yourself into, but I am positive that you will adjust well. I know Kelsey pretty well, and I can tell you that she loves you completely. You two need each other," Carter said with complete sincerity.

Tommy had not known the newest red ranger long, but found himself warming up to him and liking him very much. "I agree Billy. I see in you and Kelsey what I see with Kim and I. You two are in love, and not just that feeling love that fades fast, but REAL love, love that will last until the end of time. When you have that on your side, there is nothing that can tear you apart."

His friends knew what he needed to hear, and by hearing it, his spirits were lifted.

"Thanks guys. I feel a lot better now. I mean, when Trini died, I never thought that I would find love like that again, and when I did, I guess it threw me for a loop and freaked me out a little."

Tommy clapped him on the back. "Glad you came to your senses my friend. Now, let's get the ball rolling and let me make these calls."

**One week later:**

It had taken several minor miracles, but Billy and Kelsey's wedding was about to take place. Once Tommy had called them, Jason, Zach, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya jumped at the chance to attend the wedding. Tommy was Billy's best man with Zach, Carter, and Rocky as groomsman. Dana was Kelsey's maid of honor with Kim, Aisha, and Tanya as bridesmaids. The chapel was filled mainly with the crew of the aquabase. Billy and Kelsey decided against inviting family as both sides did not know about her injury and more importantly, were not privy to the secret of the power rangers. Kelsey had even managed to hide her status from her family.

Billy was standing at the front of the small chapel, with Tommy beside him. Soft music was playing as the wedding party made their way down the aisle until everyone save Kelsey was standing at the front. Then, the wedding march started and everyone turned to the back to await the arrival of Kelsey. Since her father was not there, Kelsey has asked Chad, who was now recovered enough to take back blue ranger duties, to walk, or rather, roll her down the aisle. He had graciously accepted, not wanting to pass up on that offer. He took his charge seriously and took great care in pushing Kelsey down the aisle wearing a black tux with a royal blue cummerbund and bow tie. Kelsey was wearing an ivory colored dress with a matching veil. It was simple, yet beautiful, Kimberly really knew her stuff. Chad reached the end, and presented her to Billy before taking his seat in the front row.

Captain Mitchell started the ceremony in the traditional way, stopping when it came time for the vows. "Billy and Kelsey have chosen to write their own vows. Kelsey, you may go first."

Kelsey took a deep breath and started. "Billy, before you came into my life, I had given up on finding love. I really did not know what love was. But when I found you, I found what love truly was. When I see your face, I see the face of love. When I look into those deep eyes, I see someone that will love me completely and protect me against all comers. I love you with all of my heart and soul, and I pray that I can give you a fraction of the love and happiness that you have given me."

Billy had tears in his eyes as he kneeled down so he could look his bride in the eyes.

"Like you I had given up on love. When you came into my life, it was one of the most turbulent times of my life; I thought that my own life was over. But then, you literally bounded into my life and breathed new life into it. You took my damaged heart into your hands and loved it, protected it, and most of all, healed it. I am so excited when I think about our future together, and I promise you now that I will be the best lover, husband, and father that ever was."

With that, he reached in and held her in a tight embrace. It was several seconds before Captain Mitchell could continue. When they broke the embrace, and he led the ring exchange part of the ceremony…"by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Billy again leaned over and kissed his new wife with passion as the assembled group burst into cheers and applause.

**Three days later:**

Billy and Kelsey did not have time for a honeymoon. The longer that they waited, the more that the bone fragments dug into her spine. The anti swelling medication seemed to be working as she was getting some tingling in her toes. Dana had contacted her neurosurgeon friend, Dr. Michaels, and he had agreed to take the case, and had spent the past week preparing for the surgery. Kelsey was in pre op, with Billy by her side. In the next few minutes, she would be wheeled into the operating room and the surgery will begin.

Dana walked into the room, dressed for surgery as she would be assisting Dr. Michaels.

"Alright Kelsey, it's time to go. Don't worry, I will be there the whole time and we will be monitoring you and the baby very closely."

"We decided on names!" said Kelsey suddenly.

"Oh you did? What did you decide?"

Billy said "Thomas William if it's a boy and Jessica Dana if it's a girl." He smiled at his new wife.

Dana, looking touched that her friends had decided to use her name, had to take a moment before she could continue.

"I am honored, I really am guys. That does mean a lot to me, and with that, it really is time to go." She released the brakes on the bed and started to move it out of the room.

"I will right there when you wake up dearest."

Kelsey kissed her husband one last time before leaving the room. Billy slumped over, a worried expression clear on his face. He made his way to the waiting room where he was sure that Kim, Tommy, Chad, Joel, Ms. Fairweather, as well as Rocky, Adam and Jason, who had stayed to support their friend, were waiting.

**The operating room:**

Kelsey was laying face down on the table, fully awake with a portion of her back open. Dana was on her right side with Dr. Michaels on her left. The latter had a pair of extractors in his hand, carefully taking out the tiny pieces of bone from her spine. Things were going well so far for the most part, and Dr. Michaels was chatting happily to Dana about his wife's plans for their anniversary when a nurse piped up.

"Dr, the baby's heart rate is dropping!"

**What do you know? It's another cliffhanger from me. Don't act shocked lol. I do love letting you guys wanting more. Everyone has been great as well as completely generous with this story and I appreciate it so much. I am also thinking of a sequel to this story. The closer it gets to the end, the more you will see how a sequel will fit. There also has to be an interest in a sequel, so let me know what you think about that. As always, please rate and review.**


	13. Special delivery

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers, though I wish I did! I am not making any money off of this, so this is purely for fun.

**Timeline**: About six to eight months before the start of LSR, running until….?

**Summary:** Billy has never been lucky with love. He finally found it with Trini, but that ended with her sudden death. Now desperately lonely, he turns to an unlikely source for comfort.

**Parings**: Billy/Kelsey, with mentions of Tommy/Kim (the letter never happened). and Dana/Carter.

**Chapter thirteen: Special delivery**

"_Dr, the baby's heart rate is dropping!"_

Kelsey was of course, wide awake and when she heard those words, she immediately started to panic.

"Dana! Please tell me what's going on! What's happening to my baby?

Dana was working furiously over Kelsey, and when she spoke, it was with a clear, but urgent, commanding voice.

"Kelsey honey you need to calm down, your heart rate is going through the roof and that is not good for you or the baby. Yes the baby's heart rate is dropping, but as long as it does not go below a certain level, we are fine, so please do not panic."

Kelsey relaxed at her friend's calming words and soon, she heard the words that she had been longing to hear.

"Dana, the baby's heart rate is rising again."

"Good, that's really good to hear," said Dr. Michaels. "Dana, would you be so kind as to close her up and get the traction and casting started?"

"Certainly Phil." Kelsey perked up all of a sudden.

"Wait what? Traction?

"Yes, sorry to say Kelsey. We have removed the bone chips from your spine but it needs time to heal, and that means that it has to be stabilized for at least four to six weeks. Think of it as a cast for your back."

"So I am going to be flat on my back, unable to move for four to six weeks?"

"Afraid so, but look at the bright side, more than likely, once out of it, you will be able to walk again, and I would say that that's a fair trade off."

Kelsey had to admit that this was true.

**The next day:**

Dana walked into Kelsey's room where she was totally immobilized, with Billy by her side.

"OK Kelsey let's find out if we got lucky, I am going to try a little test on you." She took out a small sharp pin. "Tell me if you feel this."

Without warning, Dana jabbed the pin into Kelsey's foot.

"Ouch!"

With tears forming in her eyes, Dana announced "It worked. When you get out of that thing, you will be able to walk again, with physical therapy of course. I see no reason why you should not be almost completely healed by the time that the baby is born."

"Just to be on the safe side, I have asked Kim to stay on permanently as the yellow rangers. Captain Mitchell agreed that is was the best course of action. Tommy is going back and forth between hear and Angel Grove. They don't like that part, but they know what it is like to make sacrifices for the sake of the rangers." said Billy.

Just then, Dana was paged to the war room, there was another monster attack in the city. Dana left, groaning saying something along the lines of hating the color pink. Billy turned to his wife and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I almost lost you my soul."

"I know, and it was not exactly my fault you know, but I know what you mean. It's amazing isn't it Billy?"

"What's that?"

"Just that this time last year, I had no idea who you were, I was content to be a loner and just looking after myself. Hell, I never gave love or relationships any thought. Then, one day, I happened to log into a computer chat room because for a rare moment, I had nothing to do, and in there, of all places, I met the man that completes my soul. Not only that, I married him and am now carrying his child. Life is odd sometimes my love, but I would not change it for anything in the world."

"I know what you mean. I had pretty much the same situation. I never went into chat rooms, but something told me to do so on that day. I was not looking for love, I did not think that I wanted after Trini…left. But it seems as though fate had other plans for us." He leaned over for another kiss. "I love you with all of my soul Kelsey Cranston and I will continue to do so forever and always."

She just sighed. She vowed to herself that when she got out of this damn traction, she would show her man just how much he meant to her.

**Six weeks later:**

A lot had happened in the month and a half that Kelsey was flat on her back. The most notable of which was the appearance of Ryan, Dana's brother. He had been evil at first, but Kim, saying that she had experience with this kind of thing, took it in hand and soon the spell controlling Ryan was banished and he joined lightspeed, though reluctantly at first.

Now, this was the big day. Kelsey had all of her casting and traction removed and was standing on the side of her bed with Dana on one side of her, and Billy on the other. She was about to take her first steps in two months. First Dana let go, and then Billy, though each stood close by in case she fell. Then, as her friends and teammates watched, she put her right foot forward, followed by her left.

She held. Turning to smile at Billy, she walked slowly around the room, still holding onto the walker that Billy insisted that she use. Yes, she was walking with a walker, but she was walking! The room erupted in a chorus of cheers and she was surrounded suddenly by Kim, Tommy, Chad, Dana, Billy, Joel and Angela.

"Careful everyone!" said Billy, she is still a little weak. Not walking for a few months will do that."

Tommy laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "that's our Billy, always the worrier. Relax my friend, you and your wife are in good hands."

Looking around the room and then at his lover, his wife, the mother of his child, they caught each other's eye. And shared the same thought, they were indeed in good hands.

The months passed by at an alarming rate. Eight months later, Lightspeed had emerged victorious and were informed that their mission was accomplished. Kim and Tommy moved back to Angel Grove and the other members of the team also went on with their lives outside of the aquabase, though Ryan and Dana stayed in Mariner Bay to help their father rebuild the base and Carter stayed as well. He had too, he had just proposed to Dana and they had a wedding to plan. Kelsey moved into Billy's apartment while they both looked for a home that they could start their family in. Billy was finishing up school, and working full time. He had insisted that Kelsey stay at home to take care of herself and the baby, she had disagreed at first, but had to admit that the extra rest was needed, especially when she reached her due date, and then past it. She was tired, cranky and more than ready to get this baby out of her.

Dana had told her that if she had not given birth in another week, she would suggest an induced labor or c section. Either was fine with Kelsey, as long as she could give birth to her baby. She and Billy had wanted to keep the sex as a surprise, so they had no idea what they were having, and had decorated the baby's room in neutral colors.

One day, four days until labor would be forced. Kelsey was having a light lunch at home with Dana. The two women were chatting happily about the latter's upcoming wedding.

"I just hope I can fit into the Matron of honor dress. Even after I have the baby, I am still going to look like a…Ahh!"

Kelsey dropped the plate she was carrying with a crash as she fell to the floor. Dana was at her side immediately. "Kelsey! Your water just broke, you are going into labor!"

"No shit!" Kelsey did not mean to be such a bitch to her best friend, but some situations called for it, and this was one. "Call Billy and get him here and then get me to the hospital!"

Dana nodded and grabbed her cell. If she did not hurry, she was going to have to deliver her niece or nephew and while she was more than qualified to do so, she did not relish that fact.

Five hours later, Dana was sitting in the waiting room of the delivery ward of Mariner Bay general hospital. She had also called Carter, Joel, Angela, Chad, both sets of parents, Captain Mitchell, and Kim and Tommy, who had just been coming to town to visit their friends, only to run right into a special delivery. Joel was the first to notice a smiling Billy enter the room and stood up.

"Well?'

Still smiling, Billy announced "Jessica Dana Cranston was born ten minutes ago, weighing six pound four ounces. She has a full head of my hair and her mother's eyes. "

The room erupted into cheers as he was hugged by the women and slapped on the back by the guys. Chad produced cigars and Billy trooped down with the guys to celebrate in the parking lot. The women debated joining them, but decided to wait until they returned so they could visit Kelsey and Jessica together.

Later, Billy was sitting at his wife's side as she held their daughter in her arms.

"How are you feeling?"

About as well as can be expected, just tired mainly. Is everyone here?"

Billy nodded. "I told them that they could come in in a few minutes. I wanted to make sure that you were both up to having visitors."

Kelsey smiled. "Thank you for that honey. I am really tired, but I can sleep later. Right now I want to see my family, all of them."

Billy left the room, and in a matter of seconds, it was filled with family and friends, all bearing flowers, balloons, and other assorted gifts. Everyone went nuts over Jessica, with more than one commenting on her gorgeous head of hair. Everyone was chatting happily and reveling in the fact that for the first time in a long time, they had a reason to be happy.

Just as Billy was about to shoo everyone out of the room so Kelsey could get her rest, Tommy asked for everyone's attention. When everyone had quieted down, he put his arm around Kim and addressed the room.

"It is only fitting that Kim and I make this known now. Not only are we together with some very good friends, but the fact that Kelsey just gave birth is very coincidental. In about eight months or so, little Jessica will have a cousin to play with."

"I'm pregnant!" shouted Kim, unable to contain herself any longer. Again, the room erupted in cheers, congratulating the expecting couple. Billy looked over to his wife to see how she took the news, only to find her fast asleep. He smiled and began to usher people out of the room. He took a moment and remembered something Kim had told him over a year ago. She was right. Love was the best medicine for a broken heart, and he was seeing that firsthand with his beautiful wife and daughter.

"_Thank you Trini. Thank you for helping me realize that I could love again._

Deep down in his heart, he swore he heard Trini respond.

_Your welcome Billy, and remember, I will always be with you. _

The end

**You all did not expect the ending did you? Well, I was thinking of going longer, but the story would have suffered had I done that. I had written about everything that I felt was important, and that related to the relationships between Billy and Kelsey and Billy and Trini. I thought that this was a good way to wrap things up for this first part of the series. Yes, that means that there WILL be at least one sequel. This story has been good to me, and you guys rating and reviewing it have been so good, it's only right that I give you a sequel. You deserve it. If you want, message me with your ideas about what you would like to see in the sequel. I have a very good idea of where I want to go with it, but I love hearing your input as well. And, as always, please rate and review. Thanks again to you all being so supportive as I wrote my first story. You guys rock!**


End file.
